Un Amour De Vampire - En pause
by Tsurugi no Yuki
Summary: Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de la grande bataille à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne voulant pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, le Directeur voulait contrôler son élève mais celui-ci ayant tout entendu ce rebella et disparu du Monde Magique pour aller dans le Monde Moldu et plus précisément au Japon dans une nouvelle école. /!\ Histoire HxH /!\ vous êtes prévenu ;)
1. Prologue - La Fin d'une Guerre

Titre : Un Amour De Vampire !

Auteur : Moi

Type de FanFiction : X-Over

Manga : Vampire Knight - Auteur : Matsuri Hino

Films/Livres : Harry Potter - Auteur : J.K.R

Nombre de Chapitre : Inconnu

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de la grande bataille à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne voulant pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, le Directeur voulait contrôler son élève mais celui-ci ayant tout entendu ce rebella et disparu du Monde Magique pour aller dans le Monde Moldu et plus précisément au Japon dans une nouvelle école._

Fin du Résumé :

Chapitre 00

La Fin d'une Guerre et Grand Départ

Enfin, il l'avait enfin vaincu, durant cette bataille beaucoup de personnes avaient perdu la vie mais lui il avait enfin vengés, ses parents et plein d'autre encore mais l'heure n'étaient pas encore arrivée pour pleurer les morts, c'était plus l'heure de soigner les blessés plus ou moins graves et il y en avait quand même beaucoup mais une chose était sûr, c'était que personne n'avait fait attention si Harry Potter « Le Survivant » avait encore une fois survécu (NdA : Je sais c'est un mauvais jeu de mot.), le jeune homme marchait calmement en titubant en direction de l'infirmerie et sans aide que ce soit de son mentor ou de ses amis et cela le rendit quelque peu amer mais il ne s'inquiétait plus de rien maintenant il pouvait vivre comme il le voulait sans avoir un psychopathe dans les pattes. (NdA : Oups, une rime.)

Il était à présent à l'infirmerie et quand PomPom vit son état, elle s'empressa de le mettre sur un lit et le soigner du mieux qu'elle pue malheureusement il garderait de nombreuse cicatrice sur les bras et le dos et il ne voulait pas les cachés, il n'avait pas honte de s'être battu pour ce qu'il croyait être juste.

Le lendemain matin arriva très vite pour le vainqueur de la guerre, car maintenant que tout était fini, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie, il voulait juste terminer ses études puis il partirait dans le monde moldu pour accroitre ses connaissances de ce monde dans lequel il avait vécu depuis sa naissance.

En ce moment même, Harry était en plein petit déjeuné quand un petit groupe de Serpentard s'assirent à côté et en face de lui, la personne en face de lui était le Prince des Verts et Argents Draco Malfoy, ce fut lui qui prit la parole pour ses camarades.

 **\- Potter…, nous voulions te remercier d'avoir Vaincu Vol…Voldemort, grâce à toi nous allons pouvoir continuer à vivre une vie prospère et je voulais aussi présenter mes excuses par rapport à toutes ses années où je t'ai persécuté avec les autres maintenant je sais que j'ai eu tords et j'aimerai que cette fois tu acceptes mon amitié.**

Le blond, avait tendu sa main devant Harry qui la regarda avec neutralité et il essuya sa main qui était pleine de miette d'un croissant qu'il venait tout juste de finir puis avec un petit rictus, il sera la main de son ancien ennemi d'enfance et lui répondit :

 **\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Malfoy et puis je l'ai fait pour moi aussi je ne voulais plus avoir se fou dangereux dans les pattes et j'accepte ton amitié Draco Malfoy.**

 **\- Je sais mais merci quand même Harry Potter.**

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient encore un peu dans le blanc des yeux puis Harry sourit et proposa à Draco et aux autres Serpentards des viennoiseries et du café au lait et ils acceptèrent tous sans exception la demande alors qu'ils étaient tous en pleine dégustation, Ronald Weasley son meilleur ami arriva à la table où il se trouvait rouge de colère en le voyant avec les verts et argents c'est alors que le rouquin se mit à hurler :

 **\- Harry tu fous quoi avec ses serpents ?!**

 **\- Je déjeune avec eux Ron, il n'y a pas de mal à ça non ?**

 **\- Mais Harry ils sont des êtres mauvais, ils nous ont fait du mal depuis notre première année et ils m'ont appelé la belette, toi le balafré et ma 'Mione Sang de Bourbe.** (NdA : Notez bien la possessivité de Ton à l'égard d'Hermione.)

 **\- Ils se sont excusé Ron.** Alors que Ronald allait répliquer, Harry le coupa. **Écoute, on ne peut pas rester sur des querelles d'enfants, cette guerre nous a tous fait grandir et je sais que c'est dur mais nous sommes tous presque adulte et parfois il faut savoir accorder une seconde chance même à quelqu'un qui nous a fait du mal.**

 **\- Désolé Harry, mais moi je ne leur pardonnerais pas, je ne peux pas, c'est et seront toujours des foutus serpents.**

 **\- Ronald... WEASLEY ! Grandit un peu crétin de bon à rien.** C'était la délicieuse voix d'Hermione Granger qui avait hurlé sur le rouquin, puis elle se tourna vers Harry pour lui dire que le Directeur voulait le voir.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé et après avoir lancé un " À plus " à tout le monde il alla en direction du bureau d'Albus.

Une fois les escaliers et avoir frappé à la porte il entendit un " Entrée " et il vit le Directeur en pleine santé avec un bonbon au... Citron dans la bouche qui lui fit un geste de la main pour s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de ce dernier.

 **\- Un bonbon au citron Harry ?** Demanda le Directeur avec un sourire.

 **\- Non merci Professeur, mais j'ai déjà mangé, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?**

 **\- J'aimerai savoir ce que tu comptais faire maintenant que tu as enfin vaincu Tom ?**

 **\- Je vais terminer mes études ici puis je partirais en voyage pour amasser le plus de connaissance possible et peut être que j'établirai un commerce pour vendre tout ce qui concerne les plante médicale ainsi que des contres poisons.** Répondit Harry avec sérénité

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry mais cela ne va pas être possible.** Contredit le Directeur avec un air sérieux qui se voyait rarement sur son visage.

 **\- Pourquoi Monsieur ?** Demanda un Harry très surpris par le commentaire de son Directeur d'école et surtout par le ton de ce-dernier.

 **\- Tu resteras ici après tes études en tant que professeur de DCFM et tu épouseras Ginny, la maison de tes parents a été refaite, tu pourras y habiter pendant les périodes des vacances scolaires...**

Harry n'écoutais plus son Directeur qui lui dictait encore une fois ce qu'il devait faire et il s'était promis de faire ce que lui voulait et non les autres et là encore maintenant Albus pensait qu'il pouvait diriger sa vie mais il n'en était pas question alors il se leva de son siège et de son regard le plus noir, il fixa le Mangeur de Bonbon au Citron et d'une voix des plus froide, il cracha :

 **\- Puis-je savoir Mr. Le Directeur, depuis quand vous décidez de l'avenir de vos élèves à leurs place ? J'ai été heureux que vous soyez là pour m'aider durant cette guerre qui à durée des années mais là maintenant, je suis vraiment en colère, vous êtes en train de décider pour moi ce qui est bon mais moi je refuse, il est hors de question que vous continuez à me manipulé comme vous le souhaitiez. Je crois que je vais changer mes plans en fin de compte. Je ne vais pas terminer mes études ici, je vais aller voir ailleurs je crois. Et je n'épouserais pas Ginny, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour vos plans foireux.**

 **\- Mais je lui ai promis Harry.** Pleurnicha le Vieux-Glucosé comme-si quelqu'un venait de lui prendre le dernier bonbon au citron.

 **\- Mais M. Le Directeur, ce n'ai pas mon problème mais le vôtre et avant que vous ne protestiez encore une fois, je vais rentrer à la tour préparer mes affaires je vous dis bon vent M. Le Directeur, je ne reviendrais pas ici.**

C'est ainsi que le jeune super sorcier qui avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui sorti du bureau du Directeur, c'est là qu'il vit sa meilleure amie qui pleurait silencieusement quand à Harry, lui il souriait comme s'il était en paix avec lui-même mais il regretta un peu que la jeune fille ai vu le vrai visage de Ronald Weasley.

 **\- Je ne savais pas qu'il ferait une chose pareil Harry, tu dois me croire, je ne veux pas rester ici Harry, ce monde est tellement cruel, même Ron n'est plus le même, il a changé, il a dit que j'étais sa récompense, que j'étais son prix pour sa participation à la guerre, je ne veux pas rester ici 'Ry, nous devons partir.**

 **\- Pardon Hermi, pardonne-moi de tout cela, si je pouvais, tout ceci ne serait pas produit.**

 **\- Où irons-nous ?**

 **\- J'ai toujours voulu aller au Japon et toi ?**

 **\- Oui, plus on est loin mieux c'est, ce sera comme des vacances ?**

Leur destination étant trouvé, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire aller dans leur dortoir faire leur valise et partir en direction de Gringotts.


	2. Pas de Panique - C'est pas un chapitre

**Pas de Panique**

Hello les enfants (lol je déconne)

Attention, ceci n'est pas un abandon ! Attention ce n'est pas un abandon

Suite à un déménagement de mon entreprise actuelle, j'ai eu un temps de trajet plus long et donc il m'a fallut un temps d'adaptation c'est pour cela que je n'avais rien publié et hier matin j'ai relu les chapitres que j'avais déjà écrit et je les ai modifié c'est pour cela que j'ai retirer tout mes chapitres.

Pas d'inquiétude les ami(e)s... je n'abandonne pas la preuve le chapitre 4 je l'ai fini je vais commencer le Chapitre 5 et chaque week-end vous aurez un chapitre si tout ce passe bien.

Voilà ! Je sais que je me répète mais ce n'est pas un abandon !

Bisous Tsurugi no Yuki


	3. Chapitre I : Un petit tour à la banque !

Titre : Un Amour De Vampire !

Auteur : Moi

Type de FanFiction : X-Over

Manga : Vampire Knight - Auteur : Matsuri Hino

Films/Livres : Harry Potter - Auteur : J.K.R

Nombre de Chapitre : Inconnu

NdA : Bonjour, surprise ! C'est vrai que j'ai dit que vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine mais j'ai eu un p'tit problème de train et j'ai pu finir plutôt mon chapitre 5 et donc comme cadeau, je vous mets le premier chapitre en espérant que vous serez contents. Bonne Lecture !

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de la grande bataille à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne voulant pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, le Directeur voulait contrôler son élève mais celui-ci ayant tout entendu ce rebella et disparu du Monde Magique pour aller dans le Monde Moldau et plus précisément au Japon dans une nouvelle école._

Fin du Résumé :

Chapitre : 01

Un petit tour à la banque

Harry et Hermione avaient quitté très tôt l'école pour ne pas être repérer et surtout pour ne pas qu'on les en empêcher, ayant tous les deux seize ans, les deux jeunes sorciers pouvaient maintenant faire de la magie sans se faire repérer par le ministère, donc ils purent transplaner jusqu'à la banque en toute sécurité. Les deux ex-étudiants rentrèrent dans la banque puis ils s'approchèrent du comptoir central, ce fut Gripsec qui les accueilli mais le Gobelin fut plus que surprit de voir deux jeunes étudiants à la banque.

 **\- Bonjour Gripsec, je suis bien Harry Potter, et voici Hermione Granger, j'aimerais que nous parlions en privé s'il-vous-plaît.**

 **\- Bien suivez-moi.**

Les deux jeunes sorciers suivirent Gripsec sans discuter puis ils entrèrent dans un bureau inoccupé, il y avait une table et trois chaises.

 **\- Cette salle est sécurisée, nous pouvons parler en toute tranquillité, mais avant éclairé-moi, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Poudlard ?**

 **\- Disons que nous avons eu vent de certaines choses et que cela nous a aidé à prendre une décision et ceux très rapidement.** Dit Hermione en prenant une voix posé et très affirmé.

 **\- Je peux comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas être manipulé surtout en ce qui concerne vôtre avenir mais avant que vous m'en disiez plus Miss Granger, je dois vous dire quelque chose de très important en espérant que cela ne portera pas préjudice avec notre Banque ainsi que la Nation Gobeline.**

 **\- Et bien je suppose que cela doit être important sinon vous auriez déjà arrangé les choses.** Harry avait pour la première fois prit la parole depuis leur arrivé dans la banque.

 **\- Exacte M. Potter. Bien, je dois vous mettre au courant que cela fait plusieurs années que nous essayons de vous joindre sans succès car les courriers que nous vous avons envoyés étaient tous détourné par un seul homme.**

 **\- Attendez, laissez-moi deviner… euh… c'est un certain Albus Dumbledore, amateur de bonbon au citron aussi manipulateur qu'un Serpentard malgré le fait qu'il ait été à Gryffondor?** Demanda avec un air innocent sur le visage.

 **\- C'est exacte. Nous étions très inquiets et surpris de cette découverte et nous avions également constaté que ce sorcier avait abusé de son pouvoir en tant que grand Manitou du Magenmagote, il a pu faire en sorte de devenir illégalement votre tuteur magique et vu votre réaction, je suppose que vous ne le saviez même pas ?**

 **\- Et vous supposez bien Gripsec, non seulement je ne le savais pas mais en plus je n'aurais jamais été d'accord, à ce moment-là, je ne connaissais pas le Monde sorcier et encore moins que j'en étais un et jamais je n'aurais pu faire confiance à quelqu'un que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adan.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas que cela je le crains…** Continua le Gobelin.

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'il a fait un contrat de mariage avec Ginnerva Weasley.**

 **\- Oui mais elles sont toute caduque vue que vous n'étiez jamais là pour affirmer de manière consentante vous marier avec le dernière Weasley mais il y a aussi des dons d'argents pour l'Ordre du Phoenix ainsi que pour tous les membres de l'Ordre, il y a Poudlard et votre Famille Moldu et cela reste actif depuis votre naissance.**

 **\- Bien je suis content que toutes les demandes soient caduques, de plus je ne suis pas de ce bord-là voir une femme nue me dégoute littéralement sans vouloir te vexer Hermi.**

 **\- Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je suis ta meilleure amie et que tu es le mien.**

 **\- Je dois bien supposer que vous ne verser plus d'argent à personne M. Potter ?** Demanda avec un sourie bien cruelle.

 **\- Bien sûr mais avant, est-ce-que Rémus Lupin touchait de l'agent ?**

 **\- Non, il ne recevait rien de votre part, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je crois que vous allez récupérer l'argent qui m'a été dérobé sans mon consentement ?**

 **\- C'est exacte M. Potter.**

 **\- Bien, je n'en veux pas, donnez le à Rémus Lupin, il en a plus besoins qu'eux.**

 **\- Bien, cela sera fait comme vous le souhaité M. Potter. Encore une dernière chose, voici le testament de vos parents, il serait préférable que vous la lisiez ici et que vous la gardiez bien sur vous, puis je vais prendre des précautions concernant vos futur coffres, de nouvelle clés seront faite et nous laisseront votre coffre vide que ce cher Directeur pourra aller voir mais je laisserais une simple lettre de notre part.**

 **\- Bien je vous laisse gérer tout cela.** Harry regarda la lettre contenant le testament de ses parents puis il l'ouvrit et commença à la lire.

\\\ Mon petit garçon,

C''est maman… Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, à part que je suis désolée. Tu dois te demander pourquoi n'est-ce-pas ? Et bien je suis désolée de ne pas être avec toi et ton père pour te voir grandir et t'élever comme nous l'avions si désespérément rêvé car ton père et moi avions dû attendre plusieurs années avant de te concevoir. Nous t'avions tant voulu, mon chérie et à cause de deux hommes voulant le pouvoir à n'importe quel prix, ton père et moi serons obligés de te quitter.

Tu dois savoir que c'est Severus qui a rapporté cette fausse prophétie à Voldemort, mais tu dois me croire qu'il a très vite regretté son acte en connaissant les plans de ce Mage Noir et du coup, il a été voir Dumbledore pour que nous puissions être en sécurité tous les trois pour informer le Directeur des intentions de Voldemort mais ce vieux… eux je veux dire Albus n'a rien écouter des suppliques de mon ex-meilleur-ami et le lendemain matin, Sev' est venu nous voir pour nous mettre en garde des plans de son ex-Maitre. Même en sachant tout cela, nous sommes quand même restés pour être sûr que rien ne t'arrive.

Nous ne savons pas ce qui pourrait se passer mais une chose est sûr mon bébé c'est que peu importe ce qui va arriver, nous serons-là James et moi pour te protéger des méchants. Quand à ce vieux barbu, fait attention, si jamais tu viens à vaincre Voldemort, il voudra contrôler ton avenir et encore lorsque tu auras reçu ton héritage magique.

Oui mon petit prince tu as un Héritage Magique et peu de personnes le savent, nous ne sommes pas Humain et encore moins de simple sorcier. Enfaite, nous sommes des Vampires de Sang-Pur, tu tiens cette héritage autant de moi que de ton père, il est vrai que la famille Potter son des Vampire de Sang-Pur depuis la création du Monde Magique. Quant à moi, tout le monde a crus que j'étais née de parents sans pouvoir mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que mes vrais parents sont décédés et que j'ai été adopté par la famille Evans, à cette époque, je ne connaissais rien de ma condition, c'est James qui m'en a fait part lors de notre mise en couple, il m'a livré tous ses secrets de famille et il m'a alors dit qu'il était un Vampire de Sang-Pur et que si j'étais son âme-sœur alors je devais l'être aussi car un Vampire de Sang-Pur ne peut-être qu'avec un autre Vampire de Sang-Pur, mais depuis quelques années, les Sang-Pur (Vampire) ce font rare à cause du Ministère et des deux dernières Guerres les quelques Vampires qui reste se trouve au Japon, je suis sûr que si tu trouves ton âme-sœur, ce sera là-bas.

Bon je vais laisser ton père en placer une sinon il va piquer une crise comme un ado et même-si c'est drôle, je n'ai pas envie de gérer ça.

Je t'aime mon bébé, à tout jamais.

Lily Rose Heacate Potter.

Mon p'tit Vampiron,

C'est papa… et bien je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire car ta chère mère à tout expliqué, mais je tiens à rajouter une chose, moi James Actarus Potter, seins de corps et d'esprit, moi le chef du clan Potter, je te lègue tout, mes titres, mes terres et mon argent, je sais que tout ça et peu comparer à l'amour d'une famille mais grâce à cela, tu seras émancipé des que tu auras lu cette lettre.

Comme ta mère, je suis vraiment désolé, pour ne pas t'avoir élevé, te voir grandir et t'épanouir, mais ce qui me fait le plus de mal, c'est que nous avions eu du mal à t'avoir alors te perdre un an et demi après ta naissances, cela nous a attristé à un point que aujourd'hui, le jour où nous sommes censés mourir nous resterons à tes cotés. Mais revenons à notre particularité, lors de ta 17ème années, tu auras accès à ton Héritage Magique c'est ton sang endormi de Vampire de Sang-Pur qui s'activera, ton corps changera je ne sais pas à quel point mais tes capacité changeront aussi, pour le reste, tu le découvriras toi-même.

J'espère aussi que tu trouveras ton âme-sœur car elle seule sera là pour combler le vide de ta vie.

Fils je vais te laisser que ta vie sois belle et éternelle.

Ton père James A. Potter. \\\

Harry était complètement abasourdit par cette lettre, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Hermione avait lu la lettre aussi et qu'elle affichait un sourire et elle dit à Harry gaiement :

 **\- Harry les âmes-sœurs sont si rare, tu en as de la chance lorsque tu rencontreras la tienne, en plus il s'agit automatiquement d'un Sang-Pur, en plus tu gardes aussi tes pouvoir en tant que sorcier, je suis si heureuse pour toi Harry toi qui doutais de l'amour de tes parents, tu sais qu'il t'aimait et qu'il te désirait pour eut tu étais un miracle.**

 **\- Un miracle qui les a tué Hermi.**

 **\- Non, je suis sûr que ta venue en ce monde les a remplis de joie.**

Le Gobelin avait été surpris non seulement de l'échange entre les deux jeunes sorciers mais aussi du fait que le tout jeune Lord qui était aussi un Vampire de Sang-Pur se mit à pleurer silencieusement, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, le gobelin sortit un parchemin et il demanda a Harry de laisser tomber trois goûtes de sang pour faire apparaître la chevalière de la famille Potter.

Une fois cela fait, il remplit encore quelque formalité comme avoir une carte de crédit fonctionnant dans le Monde Magique et Moldu ainsi que des infos sur l'allée sorcière au Japon qui était deux fois plus grand que le Chemin de Traverse puis Hermione et Harry partirent avec un portoloin créé par Gripsec qui alla les amener devant le manoir des Potter se situant au Japon.

Réponse aux Review des Guests

 **O** ura-Chan : Merci beaucoup et c'est normal de penser, tout le monde pense… enfin je crois j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi, il est un petit peu plus long que le prologue. J'espère que tu continueras à suivre et merci encore pour les encouragements

 **E** lie : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ), j'espère que cette suite te plaira et que tu continueras à me suivre. Encore une fois merci.

Fin des Réponses des Guests

NdA : Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré les fautes qu'il peut y avoir. Je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont rajouté cette histoire dans leur favori et à ceux qui ont laissé une petite review pour le prologue, je suis toute touché et émue.

Alors merci.

Ps : Je sais j'ai dit beaucoup de merci en si peu de temps… Oh je viens de le redire. Lol :p


	4. Chapitre II - Un vrai chez chez nous

Titre : Un Amour De Vampire !

Auteur : Moi

Type de FanFiction : X-Over

Manga : Vampire Knight - Auteur : Matsuri Hino

Films/Livres : Harry Potter - Auteur : J.K.R

Nombre de Chapitre : Inconnu

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de la grande bataille à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne voulant pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, le Directeur voulait contrôler son élève mais celui-ci ayant tout entendu ce rebella et disparu du Monde Magique pour aller dans le Monde Moldu et plus précisément au Japon dans une nouvelle école._

Fin du Résumé :

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 01\\\

 _Le Gobelin avait été surpris non seulement de l'échange entre les deux jeunes sorciers mais aussi du fait que le tout jeune Lord qui était aussi un Vampire de Sang-Pur se mit à pleurer silencieusement, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, le gobelin sortit un parchemin et il demanda a Harry de laisser tomber trois goûtes de sang pour faire apparaître la chevalière de la famille Potter._

 _Une fois cela fait, il remplit encore quelque formalité comme avoir une carte de crédit fonctionnant dans le Monde Magique et Moldu ainsi que des infos sur l'allée sorcière au Japon qui était deux fois plus grand que le Chemin de Traverse puis Hermione et Harry partirent avec un portoloin créé par Gripsec qui alla les amener devant le manoir des Potter se situant au Japon._

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 01\\\

Chapitre 02

Enfin un vrai chez nous

Grâce au portoloin que les Gobelins avaient donné aux deux sorciers, ils purent arriver très vite devant la demeure du clan Potter. Harry avait pensé qu'ils auraient dû faire un grand nettoyage mais étonnamment, ils n'auraient pas à s'en préoccuper car la maison était tellement propre qu'on pourrait penser qu'elle venait juste d'être faite de plus. Il y avait un jardin suffisamment grand pour inviter la famille Weasley au grand complet avec quelques sapins par-ci par-là. Cette maison n'était non plus super grande mais suffisamment pour au moins cinq personnes chaque. Il y a avait deux étages au premier on y trouvait une salle de bain, avec trois chambres pour l'instant inoccupé, il y avait un laboratoire pour les Potions, au deuxième étage, il y avait deux chambre également inoccupé avec une deuxième salle de bain avec une bibliothèque beaucoup plus grande que celle du parrain d'Harry et il y avait aussi une salle d'entrainement.

Leurs bagages en main, ils rentrèrent dans la maison, ils virent le hall avec un grand couloir, et plusieurs portes l'une menait à une à la cuisine américaine blanc et noir. Une deuxième porte menait au salon et la troisième menait dans la salle à manger. Le style de la maison était contemporain tout en étant simple avec des couleurs clairs. Une fois installé, ils mangèrent des sandwichs qu'ils avaient préparés à l'avance et avec tous les évènements passés Harry et Hermione étaient maintenant très fatigué et ils allèrent donc se coucher car le lendemain, ils devaient apprendre la langue pour enfin se sentir enfin chez eux et pour partir sur de nouvelles bases.

Le lendemain, ils avaient décidé de s'inscrire dans une nouvelle école qui se trouve être à une demi-heure, l'école en question est l'Académie Cross, nos deux sorciers s'étaient renseigné sur celle-ci, elle possède deux dortoir la première est la « Day Class » ou la « Classe de Jour » et la « Night Class » la « Classe de Nuit » ils savaient que cette dernière était une classe de Vampire. Il s'agit d'un programme pour la cohabitation entre les Vampires et les Humains. Ce programme a été mis en place il y a une dizaine d'année par le Directeur de l'école Kaien Cross. C'est pour cette cohabitation que les deux sorciers voulaient étudier dans cette école, les anciens Griffondor s'avaient qu'ils allaient dans la « Day Class » mais avant le jeune Hermione voulait les remettre à niveau sur les matières moldu, puis la née-moldu voulu aller chez le coiffeur pour couper ses cheveux et aussi faire une lissage permanent et il fallut au moins une bonne semaine pour faire tout cela et la veille de la « rentrée », Harry c'était proposé pour faire les dernier achats scolaires.

 **\- Veille de la Rentrée -**

/Dans un petit parc ombragé vers le centre-ville\\\

Il faisait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui, c'était ce que pensait Kaname Kuran l'un des derniers survivant du clan de Vampire de Sang-Pur Kuran avec sa sœur Yuki Cross, après la bataille contre Rido Kuran, celle-ci avait gardé le nom de son père adoptif, la jeune sœur de Kaname était sa promise même-si il ne l'obligeait à rien dans cette hstoire. En parlant de la jeune Vampire, celle-ci avait proposé cette balade car elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose de très important à son grand-frère, d'ailleurs celle-ci l'interpela.

 **\- Grand-frère.**

 **\- Que voulais-tu me dire Yuki ?** Demanda le Grand-frère.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désole.** La jeune fille baissa la tête, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de Vampire plus âgé. **Je ne peux pas te retourner tes sentiments.** Kaname avait détourné le regard, comme si d'une certaine manière, il ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

 **\- Je suppose que c'est par-ce-que tu aimes Zero n'est-ce-pas ?** Pour Kaname, c'était plus une évidence et il le savait mais il ne voulait pas vraiment voir la vérité en face.

 **\- Oui Kaname, je suis amoureuse de Zero, mais il n'y a pas que cela. Tu sais j'ai vécu tout ce temps comme une humaine et il est donc normal pour moi de ne pas sortir avec toi Grand-frère.** Répondit-elle avec tristesse, la jeune Vampire ne voulait pas de mal à son frère mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le blesser à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait pour le Level-E

 **\- Je le sais bien, même-si j'aurais voulu avoir tort.**

 **\- Pardon.** La jeune fille regarda le sol peiné par la tristesse que montrait son Grand-frère.

 **\- Ce n'est rien Yuki, bon… il faut que je rentre maintenant le soleil me fatigue un peu.**

 **\- D'accord, je vais rejoindre Zero dans ce cas.**

 **\- A plus tard… petite sœur.**

Kaname s'était retourné pour partir du parc une fois hors de vue pour la jeune fille celle-ci partie rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que son propre frère quand à ce dernier, il alla en ville pour acheter des fournitures pour les étudiants de la « Night Class », il entra donc dans une petite boutique, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi prendre, prit un peu de tout, des styles, des cahiers et plein de chose utiles, une fois fini, le Vampire se rendit à la caisse mais avant d'y arriver, il rentra subitement dans quelqu'un.

Grâce à l'agilité propre à son espèce, il rattrapa l'inconnu avant que celle-ci ne tombe par terre et c'est à ce moment- là, que Kaname remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, 1m75, brun mi-long légèrement ondulé en pointe avec quelque reflet rouge, des yeux vert émeraude en amande, un nez fin, des lèvres rosé et légèrement pulpeuse appelant aux baisés, il avait aussi de longs cils fins, il avait un corps mince et légèrement musclé. Cette jeune homme était vraiment magnifique pour un humain, voilà ce qu'avait pensé le Vampire de Sang-Pur.

 **\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne n'ai pas regardé pas ou j'allais.** Dit le bel inconnu d'une voix douce qui pour l'être de nocturne.

 **\- Non, ce n'est rien, moi non plus je ne regardais pas j'allais.** Répondit le Vampire qui se perdait dans les magnifiques yeux de l'humain mais les deux émeraudes quittèrent son champ de vision lorsque le jeune homme baissa la tête pour s'excuser une fois de plus et il prit ses jambes à son cou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Vampire paya les affaires qu'il avait acheté puis il prit la direction de l'Académie Cross, il vit devant le portail son ami d'enfance Takuma Ichigo un Vampire de Sang-Noble, il était très différents des autres Vampires, alors que les autres Nobles étaient un peu coincé, son ami était très extravertie et il était plus accessible que ses congénères. Celui-ci vient d'ailleurs venir à sa rencontre et il le salua.

 **\- Bonjour Kaname, comment ça va ?**

 **\- Bien et toi Takuma ?** Répondit Kaname avec un léger sourire.

 **\- Moi oui, j'ai la super forme. Au fait, comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec la fille du Directeur ?** Demanda Takuma curieux car celui-ci avait vu la jeune fille rentrer sans le Vampire.

 **\- Et bien, Yuki aime Zero, c'était évident puis je suis parti faire deux, trois courses pour le classe.**

 **\- Aïe, je suis désolé pour le râteau de Yuki.**

 **\- Mais j'ai fait une rencontre bien étrange rencontre.**

 **\- OH, dis-moi tout Ka-na-me.**

 **\- Et bien j'ai bousculé un jeune homme de 17 ans environ 1m75, les cheveux mi-longs bruns légèrement ondulé aux niveaux des pointes des yeux couleurs émeraude, mince et légèrement musclé.** Il avait décrit le jeune homme sans trop de difficulté.

 **\- On peut dire qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil mon ami.**

 **\- Si tu savais Takuma, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est bien plus qu'un simple humain.**

 **\- Oh, j'espère que je le rencontrerais vue comment tu en parles Kaname.**

Alors que Kaname allait entrer pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre Takuma l'appela de nouveau pour lui dire que le Directeur voulait le voir toute de suite et que c'était pour parler des deux nouveaux élèves qui était censé faire leurs rentrer ce lundi.

 **\- Tu as toujours été tête en l'air Takuma.** Répondit Kaname en gloussant légèrement.

 **\- Même pas vrai d'abord.** Et tout comme un adulte il tira la langue ce qui fit encore plus glousser le Vampire de Sang-Pur qui se dirigea en direction du bureau du Directeur.

Il a fallu pas moins de dix minutes pour aller chez Kaien Cross un Directeur des plus farfelus que je le monde scolaire n'avait jamais connus.

 **\- Bonjour mon p'tit Kaname.**

 **\- Bonjour Mr. Le Directeur**

 **\- Ah non mon p'tit Kaname quand nous sommes seuls, pas de Mr. Le Directeur.** Arrêtant son rôle assez comique pour prendre un air plus sérieux. **J'ai appris que Yuki était en couple avec Zéro.**

 **\- Oui, lors de notre petite balade dans le parc du coin.**

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à elle.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, donc vous n'avez pas besoins de vous excuser. Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas convoqué juste pour cela ?**

 **\- Non, tu as raison Kaname.** Le Directeur loufoque est de retour c'est ce que pensa le Vampire en voyant Kaien Cross complètement heureux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. **Nous allons avoir deux nouveaux élèves cette année… Deux anglais pour être exacte. Ils intégreront la « Day Class » mais je suis sûr qu'ils cachent quelques chose, ils ont un petit truc en plus que les autres Humains non pas.**

 **\- Avez-vous leur nom ?**

 **\- Bien entendu, en premier nous avons un jeune homme de 16 ans et il porte le nom d'Harry Potter quant à la deuxième personne, il s'agit d'une jeune fille 16 ans également et elle se nomme Hermione Granger.**

 **\- Je vois, j'espère qu'ils ne feront pas comme les autres élèves de la « Day Class ».**

 **\- Je ne pense pas, ils ont une bonne raison d'être partit de leur pays d'origine et puis je suis sûr que tu vas bien les aimer ses deux-là. Ils sont plutôt attachants et très mystérieux.**

 **\- Si vous le dites.** Kaname se tourna en direction de la porte pour l'ouvrir et avant de sortir, il dit : **Je vais vous laisser Mr. Le Directeur, je vais retourner au Dortoir de la Lune.**

 **\- D'accord, prévient en même temps les autres des deux nouveaux de la « Day Class ».**

 **\- Bien.**

Une fois sortit, il soupira et se dirigeât vers le dortoir des Vampires tout en pensant que ses congénères et lui allaient devoir encore prendre sur eux deux nouveaux élèves qui allaient les idolâtrer. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au Directeur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les autres étaient déjà en admiration devant eux et parfois ils en avaient marre alors il espérait que ses deux nouveaux les verraient comme des êtres normaux même-si ce n'était pas le cas.

/Retour chez Harry & Hermione\\\

Harry avait remplis la mission que lui avait demandée mais il n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était empressé de sortir pour faire les « courses » et il était entrée dans une petite papèterie pour acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoins alors qu'il allait se dirigé vers le rayons des fournitures de bureau, il rentra dans quelqu'un qui l'avait rattrapé et c'est à cet instant qu'il avait remarqué, l'homme qui l'avait évité une chute quelque peu humiliante. Son sauveur et un homme d'1m85 il devait avoir le même âge, il était pale avec les cheveux brun chocolat arrivant à ses épaules quelques mèches cachaient les yeux brun rouge, il avait des cils longs il était beaucoup plus carré que lui et il était habillé d'un uniforme scolaire tout blanc avec une chemise à manche longue noir avec une cravate rouge ainsi que des chaussures de ville noires.

Harry avait trouvé ce jeune homme très séduisant et il avait de-suite comprit que l'homme en face de lui était un Vampire de la « Night Class ». Alors qu'il pensait à l'apollon, la jeune fille qui était assise juste en face de lui et qui avait coupé et lissé ses cheveux avec un sort permanent, le rappela à l'ordre.

 **\- Harry tu m'écoutes ?!**

 **\- Désolé Hermi, j'étais un peu dans la lune.** Répondit Harry avec un sourire très innocent.

 **\- Un peu… tu étais carrément en orbite là-bas oui.** Contre-attaqua-t-elle avec un rictus amusé.

 **\- Bon je t'écoute.**

 **\- Bien, je disais donc que l'école où on va aller là meilleure du Japon et surtout, qu'elle a la particularité d'accueil des Vampires Noble. Harry cette école existe depuis 10 ans déjà elle a été fondé par Kaien Cross un ex-chasseur de Vampire ainsi qu'un Vampire de Sang-pure qui est Kaname Kuran, il est le « Prince » de la Classe de Nuit et il en est le dirigeant. Il y a tellement de choses que nous ne savons pas sur eux et pourtant nous seront juste à côté et je suis complètement déçu, je ne pourrais pas satisfaire ma curiosité car nos chers Vampires, se font harceler par les élèves de la Classe du Jour.**

 **\- Oui et c'est bien ça le problème, je sais qu'au court de l'année je vais devoir y aller vu que mon héritage est sur le point d'arriver.**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai, mais nous pourrons rentrer à la maison le weekend pour ne pas toujours être à l'école comme les autres élèves puis nous habitons à une demi-heure de là-bas.**

 **\- Hm, nous devrons dire la vérité du coup, sur nous le faite que nous soyons des sorciers ainsi que mon héritage.**

 **\- Oui mais nous serons heureux, c'est le plus important non ?**

 **\- Oui Hermi, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

La nuit tomba très rapidement au Japon que ce soit dans une certaine Académie ou les élèves de la « Day Class » allèrent se coucher quant à la « Night Class » eux ils allèrent en cours et dans une maison bien particulière nos deux sorciers étaient couché et chacun dans leur lit et ils espérèrent que le lendemain ne serait pas trop dur et qu'ils allaient avoir une petite vie bien tranquille.


	5. Chapitre III - Poudlard dans tout ça ?

Titre : Un Amour De Vampire !

Auteur : Moi

Type de FanFiction : X-Over

Manga : Vampire Knight - Auteur : Matsuri Hino

Films/Livres : Harry Potter - Auteur : J.K.R

Nombre de Chapitre : Inconnu

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de la grande bataille à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne voulant pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, le Directeur voulait contrôler son élève mais celui-ci ayant tout entendu ce rebella et disparu du Monde Magique pour aller dans le Monde Moldu et plus précisément au Japon dans une nouvelle école._

Fin du Résumé :

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 02\\\

 _La nuit tomba très rapidement au Japon que ce soit dans une certaine Académie ou les élèves de la « Day Class » allèrent se coucher quant à la « Night Class » eux ils allèrent en cours et dans une maison bien particulière nos deux sorciers étaient couché et chacun dans leur lit et ils espérèrent que le lendemain ne serait pas trop dur et qu'ils allaient avoir une petite vie bien tranquille._

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 02\\\

Chapitre 03

Et Poudlard dans tout ça ?

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le « Sauveur » du Monde Magique était parti et cela à cause de la folie d'un vieil homme qui était prêt à tout pour avoir le pouvoir quitte à rendre malheureux ceux qui sont élèves ici, alors qu'Harry et Hermione avaient réussis à échapper au destin qui avait été écrit par le Directeur de Poudlard, d'autres étaient encore sans le savoir sous le contrôle du Goinfre-au-Citron et il avait d'autres plans en réserves, le premier d'entre eux était de marier la fille Weasley à une famille puissante et riche comme celle des Malfoy.

Car durant la dernière guerre, la famille Malfoy avait été contraint à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car ce dernier voulait annoncer au Monde Sorcier, que les Malfoy était une famille composé seulement de Vealan des Glaces, il était déjà tellement rare de rencontrer des Vealans mais les Vealans des Glaces étaient les plus rechercher, le père et la mère Malfoy étaient tranquilles, car ils ne pouvaient pas être séparé vu qu'ils étaient âme-sœur et marié mais leur fils lui pouvait être engager de force et depuis la fin de la guerre, le couple avait reçu de multiple demande d'Albus qui avait su par on ne sait quel moyen avait eu l'information tant caché par la famille.

En ce moment même, la famille Malfoy ainsi que la couple Weasley et leur fille étaient également présent car le Directeur de l'école les avait convoqués pour essayer encore une Xème fois de convaincre les Malfoy d'accepter un contrat de mariage entre les deux enfants. Ce fut la femme de Lucius qui hurla au scandale, elle en avait plus que marre du Gobeur-de-Citron et de ses demandes incessantes en ce qui concerne le futur mariage de son fils.

 **\- Albus, chaque semaine vous nous faites la même demande... et à chacune de nos rencontres nous vous donnons la même réponse et** **vous** **avez encore le culot de venir une nouvelle fois nous demander que notre fils épouse la fille des époux Weasley !**

 **\- Madame Malfoy, il est dans votre intérêt ainsi que celle de votre famille d'accepter ce contrat.** Contre-attaqua le Directeur.

 **\- Et ma réponse est toujours la même : Je refuse encore une fois bien que je tiens en haute estime la famille Weasley, je n'imposerais pas à mon fils une relation sans sentiment même si ce sont les traditions des vielles familles de Sang-pur de faire cela et mon mari est totalement d'accord avec cela.**

 **\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix ?**

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire M. le Directeur ?** Demanda Lucius qui venait pour la première fois depuis l'entretien de parler, il n'aimait pas du tout la menace qui pondait juste au-dessus de sa famille.

 **\- Je vais devoir utiliser mon pouvoir en tant que Manitou Suprême.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt Mr. Le Directeur.** Narcissa regarda son mari et dit : **Lucius, nous quittons le pays préviens Draco et Severus.**

 **\- Bien ma Douce.** Lucius sortit du bureau directorial sans un regard pour cet Idiot-de-Drogué-au-Citron et il alla en direction des cachots pour récupérer son fils et son frère de cœur.

 **\- A partir de maintenant compter mon fils comment étant transféré dans une autre école, car nous partons.** Elle se tourna vers la famille Weasley qui n'avait prononcé aucun mot comme d'habitude laissant Albus régler ses problèmes. **Je suis vraiment désolé par rapport au faite que vous soyez toujours sous la coupe de ce vieil homme.** Narciassa partie rejoindre son marie et son précieux fils et mettre de la distance entre lui et le Directeur.

Quant au Directeur, celui-ci regarda la famille Weasley, il est vrai que la mère du Prince des Verts et Argents avait raison mais depuis que le "Sauveur" du Monde Magique avait disparu, il voulait à tout prit trouver un héritier d'une grande fortune, pour que la fille de Molly et Arthur ai un riche mariage et puis il lui avait promis à Ginnerva qu'elle deviendrait un Grande Lady.

 **\- Directeur, je vous l'ai dit et redit, je ne veux pas de Malfoy !** Cria Ginny, elle ne voulait pas être mariée à un enfant de Mangemorts. Elle voulait le beau et doux Harry Potter mais il était partit on ne sait où avec l'ex-fiancée de son frère Ron. **Je devais être en ce moment dans les bras de mon Harry d'amour, vous m'aviez promis un mariage entre** **Mon** **Prince charmant et moi, mais il est partie avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.**

 **\- Je le sais bien mais malheureusement je ne peux rien faire, ils ont changé de nationalité dès qu'ils ont quitté le pays, ils ne sont plus sous la juridiction Anglaise.**

La conversation dura bien longtemps pour les parents de la jeune fille et sans le montrer, ils étaient très heureux que le jeune Harry avait pu enfin se détacher du Directeur.

\- Pendant ce temps dans les appartements de Severus Rogue -

Lucius, Severus et Draco étaient tranquillement en plaine dégustation de thé quand la femme de Lucius entra a soudainement dans la salle à manger et elle s'affola très comiquement en hurlant qu'ils devaient préparer leurs affaires et partir le plus vite possible pour ne pas que le Directeur vienne encore une fois demander à ce que Draco se marie avec la fille Weasley.

 **\- Dis-moi ma chérie, où voudrais-tu aller ?** Demanda le Lord Malfoy.

 **\- N'importe où mais je ne veux pas rester ici !**

 **\- Et si nous allons dans un pays asiatique ?** Proposa le Maître des Potions.

 **\- Où exactement parrain ?**

 **\- Au Japon, je sais que là-bas, la magie de l'Esprit est plus facile à apprendre et donc nous pourrions y aller.**

 **\- Quelle bonne idée mon ami, de plus nous avons un cottage suffisamment grand pour héberger un régiment.**

C'est en connaissant leur destination qu'ils préparèrent leurs bagages. Une fois fini, ils utilisèrent un Portoloin pour se rendre dans leur nouvelle maison pour faire une nouvelle vie et peut être que Draco trouvera le véritable amour ainsi qu'un ami qui avait dû partir un peu précipitamment.

\- Dans les appartements de Rémus Lupin -

Rémus Lupin avait été reprit son poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM), il était reconnaissant au Directeur de l'avoir repris en tant que Prof mais il était aussi mal pour Harry quand il a eu vent par Molly qu'Albus voulais que son filleul de cœur épouse la fille Weasley mais il savait qu'Harry n'était pas amoureux de la jeune fille mais en plus il n'était pas de se bord donc il avait approuvé le départ précipité de son filleul et le faite qu'il est été prévenu par ce dernier au dernier moment.

Il avait reçu une lettre nommant les raisons de son départ avec Hermione et il en a été révolté, il avait même voulu donner sa lettre de démission mais Harry avait refusé que l'école perde un excellant professeur de DCFM et donc il avait décidé de rester à l'école pour que les futurs élèves puissent se défendre en cas d'agression. Car même si le Seigneur Des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, il reste toujours des personnes avec de mauvaise intention à l'extérieur des murs du château.

\- Retour à la famille Malfoy -

Grâce à la Magie, ils s'étaient très vite installés dans leur nouvelle demeure et ils étaient impatients que leur fils puisse enfin voir un autre pays que l'Angleterre car même s'ils aimaient ce pays, à cause des événements, ils n'avaient pas pu voyager et le Japon était un pays qu'ils avaient toujours voulu visiter. Mais ils n'avaient pas pensé quand venant dans l'un des nombreux magasins à thé, ils rencontrèrent le "Sauveur" du Monde Sorcier ainsi que sa meilleure-ami.

 **\- Harry c'est toi ?** Demanda Draco.

 **\- Bonjour Draco, que fais-tu au Japon ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas tout seul, il y a mes parents et mon parrain. Si nous sommes-là, c'est pour une bonne raison. Notre si pas très cher estimé Directeur, a voulu me marier à avec la fille belette. Mère n'a pas supporté le harcèlement du Directeur Glucosé et nous sommes partis et toi que fais-tu ici ?**

 **\- C'est simple, le Directeur voulait me marier a Ginny et que je devienne le prof de DCFM et comme je ne voulais pas, je suis parti avec Hermione.** Expliqua à son tour Harry qui était quand même soulagé que les plans du vieux fou soient encore une fois mis à la dérive. **Je dois te laisser Draco, je dois terminer quelques petites choses.**

 **\- Je peux savoir quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?** (NdA : Je le dirais pas c'est un secret... non je déconne, je déconne.)

 **\- Je dois aller chercher nos uniformes.**

 **\- Vos uniformes ?**

 **\- Oui avec Hermione, nous avons décidé d'aller dans une école Moldu.**

 **\- Oh, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Harry ?**

 **\- Oui, en plus, il y a des créatures magiques là-bas.**

 **\- Quelles créatures ?**

 **\- Des Vampires mais je t'en parlerais plus tard, car non seulement je suis en retard mais aussi parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire à toi et à Severus Rogue** (NdA : Ou Snape c'est comme vous voulez.) **Si tu veux je te donne rendez-vous ce soir 17h30 chez moi venez par cheminnette le mot de passe est "Sang Innocent" il te mènera dans la salle à manger.**

 **\- D'accord, mes parents pourront venir aussi ?**

 **\- Bien évidement. A toute à l'heure.**

 **\- A toute à l'heure.**

Draco regarda Harry partir en direction de la ville quant à lui, il retourna au magasin de thé pour avertir ses parents et son parrain du rendez-vous. Ils avaient accepté sans aucun problème, même si au début ils avaient été ennemis, ils avaient appris à mettre leurs sentiments de côté pouvoir se battre ensemble et ils avaient pu voir un enfant très mâture en Harry et ils en étaient venu à l'apprécier.

L'heure du rendez-vous était arrivé une fois que la "famille" était enfin arrivée dans la maison où habitait depuis environ une semaine Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, lors de leur arrivé, les deux adolescents les accueilli chaleureusement, puis autour d'une tasse de thé et d'un repas typique du pays, ils parlèrent des plans du Directeur de l'école de Sorcelerie puis des décisions prise par la famille Malfoy ainsi que le Maître des Potions. Mais cela n'avait pas pour l'instant un grand impact sur le futur du "Sauveur" et de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

NdA : Voilà le chapitre est enfin terminé et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire… pour ceux que sa dérange la manière dont « parle » Kaname-Sama, je suis désolé je voulais qu'il soit un peu plus comme nous (Qu'il se détende un peu. *p'tit sourire*) mais j'espère que même avec ce changement vous viendrez lire cette fictions car j'y tiens vraiment à ce que vous restez en tout cas je vous remercie de me suivre. Et sans vouloir trop insister mais ceux qui non pas mis de review pouvez-vous en mettre ce serait vraiment sympa de votre par et RdV au chapitre 4 qui si je suis toujours aussi inspirer arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

Encore une chose, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu mettre ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelque problème avec internet et le faite que j'étais trop malade pour écrire quelque chose de cohérant mais le voilà.


	6. Chapitre IV : Premier jour à l'Académie

Titre : Un Amour De Vampire !

Auteur : Moi

Type de FanFiction : X-Over

Manga : Vampire Knight - Auteur : Matsuri Hino

Films/Livres : Harry Potter - Auteur : J.K.R

Nombre de Chapitre : Inconnu

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de la grande bataille à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne voulant pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, le Directeur voulait contrôler son élève mais celui-ci ayant tout entendu ce rebella et disparu du Monde Magique pour aller dans le Monde Moldu et plus précisément au Japon dans une nouvelle école._

Fin du Résumé :

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 03\\\

 _L'heure du rendez-vous était arrivé une fois que la "famille" etait enfin arrivée dans la maison où habitait depuis environ une semaine Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, lors de leur arrivé, les deux adolescents les accueilli chaleureusement, puis autour d'une tasse de thé et d'un repas typique du pays, ils parlèrent des plans du Directeur de l'école de Sorcelerie puis des décisions prise par la famille Malfoy ainsi que le Maître des Potions. Mais cela n'avait pas pour l'instant un grand impact sur le futur du "Sauveur" et de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout._

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 03\\\

Chapitre 04

Premier Jour à l'Académie Cross

Harry et Hermione ne s'étaient pas couché trop tard la veille malgré le faites que la famille Malfoy était passé la veille pour discuter mais puis la famille Malfoy était partit tôt car Draco avait raconté sa conversation qu'il avait eu avec le brun et que lui et sa meilleure-amie allaient dans une école Moldu terminer leurs études et qu'ils devaient donc se lever tôt pour leur rentrée.

Nos deux jeunes sorciers c'étaient levés tôt, ils avaient tous les deux fini de mettre leurs uniformes qui étaient semblable tout en étant différents alors que celui-ci d'Hermione était composé d'une chemise blanche (à manche longue bien sûr.) avec une veste noir par-dessus avec un ruban rouge sang attaché en nœud de papillon, avec une jupe de la même couleur que la veste avec des collants blanc allant jusqu'en haut du genoux ainsi que des bottes marron quant à l'uniforme d'Harry, c'était la même couleur sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir un ruban, il avait une cravate rouge et un pantalon avec des chaussures de ville.

Puis, nos deux jeunes sorciers partirent de chez eux tranquillement, une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une grande grille et Harry et Hermione virent le Directeur qui hurla avec un grand sourire lui mangeant trois/quart du visage :

 **\- Je vous souhaite la Bienvenu à l'Académie Cross, je suis le Directeur Kaien Cross et voici les Chargés de Disciplines, la jeune fille à ma droite et la petite sœur de Kaname Kuran et elle est aussi ma fille adoptive Yuki Kuran et à ma gauche se trouve mon petit protéger Zéro Kiryu. Ils sont tous les deux à la « Day Class », ils vont vous montrer les classes, ainsi que le réfectoire.**

 **\- Merci pour votre accueil. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici mon meilleur-ami Harry Potter.** Remercia La Miss-je-Sais-Tout souriante.

 **\- Zéro, Yuki, Hermione-chan et Harry-kun, ne restent pas en internat, ils ont une habitation pas très loin de l'école et je les ai autorisé à rentrer chez eux le soir.** Expliqua le Directeur aux Chargés de Disciplines.

 **\- Bien Mr. Le Directeur, Zéro et moi allons les emmener en cours, avant qu'ils n'aient envie de fuir.** Répondit Yuki Kuran.

 **\- Yuki fait moi plaisir et appelle moi papa.** Pleura le Directeur en s'accrochant pitoyablement tout en pleurant à grosse larme à la jambe de sa fille adoptive.

 **\- Directeur, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour ça.** Ce fut Zéro qui répondirent à la place de sa petite-amie, puis il se tourna vers nos deux nouveaux élèves et leur dit : **Venez avec nous, nous allons vous accompagner au premier cours.**

 **\- Bien, nous vous suivons.** Ce fut Harry qui avait pris la parole.

Harry et Hermione avaient salué le Directeur et suivirent les Chargés de Disciplines, ils étaient sur le chemin quand la petite sœur du fameux Kaname Kuran qui essaya de faire la conversation.

 **\- Alors vous venez d'Angleterre ?** Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

 **\- C'est exacte.** Répondit Hermione.

 **\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi être venue ici ?**

 **\- Et bien d'abord nous avons le niveau.** Et c'était vrai, car Hermione avait des tests à Harry et il avait réussi sans difficulté et elle en était très surprise de savoir que son meilleur-ami plus intelligent qu'il ne l'avait montré. **Ensuite notre ancien Directeur mettait son nez trop souvent dans les affaires des autres et pour finir nous avions tous les deux avions envie de venir dans ce pays. C'était l'occasion de voyager.**

 **\- Pourquoi cette Académie ?** Demanda Zéro.

 **\- Elle était la plus réputée et la plus proche de la maison.** Ce fut Harry qui répondit. C'était la première fois qu'il répondit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Directeur qui était beaucoup plus loufoque que ce Traite-de-Directeur-Gobeur-de-Bonbon-au-Citron.

 **\- C'est vraie que le Directeur nous avait dit que vous ne restez pas à l'internat.**

 **\- C'est exacte, notre habitation et à environ une demi-heure de l'école.**

 **\- Oui…**

Ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes environ et ils arrivèrent juste devant la porte de la classe et pour tout dire, les deux nouveaux élèves avaient les nerfs à vif étant donné qu'ils arrivaient quand même en court d'année et même si Hermione et Harry n'étaient pas près, Yuki ne leur laissa pas le temps d'y penser et ouvra la porte en grand puis elle d'adressa au professeur, elle lui disait que Zéro et elle avait ramené deux nouveau élèves et elle fit entrer nos deux jeunes sorciers.

 **\- Bienvenu à vous, approchez… approchez… venez-vous présenter.** Le professeur agita sa main en leur indiquant de rentrer et de se mettre devant le tableau, ce qu'ils firent de suite même s'ils étaient réticent à l'idée de parler. **Il est rare que des Anglais viennent en court d'année ici au Japon.** Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent et Harry s'était lancé.

 **\- Et bien… Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 16 ans et je viens d'Angleterre.** Puis ce fut le tour d'Hermione de se présenter.

 **\- Moi c'est Hermione Granger, j'ai 16 ans aussi et je viens d'Angleterre avec mon meilleur-ami.**

 **\- Bien… bien… bien vous pouvez-vous installer il y a suffisamment de place pour que vous puissiez choisir.**

Les deux anglais se dirigèrent vers le rang du milieu, ils ne voulaient pas être trop près du tableau et pas non plus trop loin pour entendre ce que le professeur dirait. Maintenant que les présentations étaient faites, le prof commença son cours de Mathématique qui dura deux bonnes heures, le professeur Higurashi (NdA : Il fallait bien lui donner un nom à ce professeur de Maths, et bien sur le nom ou prénom des personnages que j'ai inventé sont venus de mon p'tit cerveau qui est obligé de se lever à 5h du mat pour aller bosser.) avait décidé de laisser les deux nouveaux tranquille pour leur premier cours mais il leur demanda quand même d'avoir leurs feuilles d'exos qu'il voulait corriger et qu'il rendrait au prochain cours.

La journée passa tranquillement entre les Maths, le Japonais, l'Anglais (NdA : Autant en profiter, ils peuvent aider les autres pour cette langue.) ainsi que le sport. Heureusement qu'ils avaient une dizaine de minutes de pause au bout de deux heures de cours puis il y avait le repas de midi puis retour en cours puis la fin de cette première journée de cours se termina au moment où les élèves sortirent de la classe et l'un des sujets de conversation était l'arrivé des deux nouveaux élèves qui venait d'Angleterre mais également des élèves de la « Night Class ».

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry et Hermione partirent en direction du grand portail mais avant d'y parvenir, ils entendirent les élèves crier d'excitation et par habitude, nos deux sorciers se tournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait et c'est là qu'ils virent tous les élèves en pleine contemplation des élèves de la Classe de Nuit, c'est là que notre cher « Survivant » remarqua le jeune homme qu'il avait percuter par accident, son cœur accéléra et il rougit légèrement, sans compter que sa Meilleure-amie le remarqua et tout en gloussant, elle lui dit :

 **\- Je crois que tu ne pourras pas trouver mieux comme Âme-Sœur 'Ry… Ton côté Vampire de Sang-Pur a dû le sentir…** Elle lui prit la main pour enfin partir et le détourné du Sang-Pur qui était accoster par les élèves de la « Day Class ». **Cette personne est Kaname Kuran et il est le grand-frère de Yuki Kuran, il a 18 ans, il est également un Vampire de Sang-Pur et c'est avec lui que le Directeur Cross a fondé cette Académie.**

 **\- Comment tu le sais ?**

 **\- Et bien…**

 **\- Hermi ne me dit pas que tu es rentré dans la tête de LA Chargé de Discipline ?**

 **\- Si…**

 **\- Franchement… Attends tu viens de dire que Yuki Kuran est la petite-sœur de Kaname Kuran e que celui-ci est un Vampire de Sang-Pur ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Donc elle doit l'être aussi ?**

 **\- Hm…**

 **\- Cela veut dire que les élèves de la Classe de nuit sont des Vampires.**

 **\- C'est exacte.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi Yuki Kuran est-elle à la « Day Class » ?**

 **\- … C'est… c'est… c'est une bonne question. On la posera quand on leur dira la vérité sur nous et surtout sur toi.**

 **\- Hm… Allons-y Hermi, rentrons à la maison.**

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans le calme et sans montrer leurs émotions et ils quittèrent l'école pour enfin rentrer chez eux. Ils savaient qu'à partir de maintenant tout aller s'enchaîner et ce à une vitesse et sa ni nos gentils Sorciers ne le savaient pas.

\- Direction la « Night Class » -

Pour les élèves de la Classe de Nuit, c'était l'heure d'aller en cours, mais avant, ils devaient passer par une horde d'élèves en furie qui voulait soit des autographes ou bien de leur attention mais les humains étaient quand insignifiant pour eux. Ils étaient quand même reconnaissants à la petite-sœur de Kaname et de Zero pour essayer de mettre ses fous furieux à distance ce qui n'était pas rien quand même connaissant leur entêtement.

Nos Vampires plus Nobles les uns que les autres marchèrent tranquillement sous étroite surveillance certain d'entre eux discutait de la pluie et du beau temps, alors qu'il regardait tranquillement la forêt quand Takuma attira son attention en montrant les deux nouveaux élèves.

 **\- Kaname, il s'agit de l'humain don-tu m'as parlé hier non ?**

 **\- Il lui ressemble, c'est vrai.**

 **\- Non, il ressemble exactement à la personne que tu m'as d'écrite et c'est vrai qu'il est mignon.**

 **\- Hm, mais il s'agit d'un humain.**

 **\- Tu sais Kaname chaque personnes à son passé et puis tu as remarqué, le Directeur avait raison pour ses deux-là, ils ne sont pas venus nous harceler.**

 **\- Tu as raison Takuma mais j'ai comme l'impression que nous allons avoir des surprises de ses deux jeunes gens.**

 **\- Qui sait nous avons tout notre temps pour voir ce qu'il va se passer.**

Oui c'est vrai, ce n'était que le premier jour et pourtant tant de chose c'était passé dans leur tête, mais le temps ferait son œuvre et ceux plus vite qu'ils ne le croyaient.

NdA : Voilà le Chapitre 04, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et que je vous reverrais pour le prochain chapitre et désolé du retard mais l'entreprise où je travaille vient de déménagé et mon trajet étant plus long je dois aussi me lever plus tôt et donc je suis trop crevée le matin pour continuer d'écrire mais en ce moment ça va mieux.

Mauvaise nouvelle, je vais être obligé de rallonger le temps de parution entre les chapitres, car ayant de gros soucis d'internet, je dois le faire avec on téléphone portable donc la parution pour l'instant sera tout les mois a partir de ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture à tous !


	7. Chapitre V : Encore une fois

Titre : Un Amour De Vampire !

Auteur : Moi

Type de FanFiction : X-Over

Manga : Vampire Knight - Auteur : Matsuri Hindo

Films/Livres : Harry Potter - Auteur : J.K.R

Nombre de Chapitre : Inconnu

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de la grande bataille à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne voulant pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, le Directeur voulait contrôler son élève mais celui-ci ayant tout entendu ce rebella et disparu du Monde Magique pour aller dans le Monde Moldu et plus précisément au Japon dans une nouvelle école._

Fin du Résumé :

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 04\\\

 _\- Kaname, il s'agit de l'humain don-tu m'as parlé hier non ?_

 _\- Il lui ressemble, c'est vrai._

 _\- Non, il ressemble exactement à la personne que tu m'as d'écrite et c'est vrai qu'il est mignon._

 _\- Hm, mais il s'agit d'un humain._

 _\- Tu sais Kanami chaque personnes à son passé et puis tu as remarqué, le Directeur avait raison pour ses deux-là, ils ne sont pas venus nous harceler._

 _\- Tu as raison Takum mais j'ai comme l'impression que nous allons avoir des surprises de ses deux jeunes gens._

 _\- Qui sait nous avons tout notre temps pour voir ce qu'il va se passer._

 _Oui c'est vrai, ce n'était que le premier jour et pourtant tant de chose c'était passé dans leur tête, mais le temps ferait son œuvre et ceux plus vite qu'ils ne le croyaient._

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 04\\\

Chapitre 05

 _Encore une fois_

La semaine passa très vite pour nos deux sorciers entre les cours et les questions des autres étudiants, puis, les filles commencèrent à parler avec Hermione des Garçons de la Night Class et de leur beauté, alors que toutes s'extasièrent sur le « Prince » ou Kanami Kuran. Et nous étions Vendredi.

La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en resta bouche-bée, elle n'avait toujours pas parlé au Vampire de Sang-pur et n'avait aucune opinons, elle l'avait vu juste physiquement et elle aurait beau se dire que le Collaborateur du Directeur était magnifique et bien plus encore, elle n'était pas attiré par lui. Bien entendu, elle ne l'avait pas dit aux autres filles pour ne pas les outrer de son non-fétichisme pour le Prince.

Pour Harry, personne ne vient lui parler pour la seule et bonne raison que Zero, le Chargé de Discipline (La grande terreur) était assis à côté de lui est heureusement d'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas supporté d'être interrogé comme s'il venait de commettre un crime. Il n'allait pas dire que la raison de son arrivé ici était qu'il avait éradiqué un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Imaginez la tête des élèves, déjà que beaucoup e croyait pas à l'existence des Vampires alors des Sorciers ce n'est pas du tout sûr.

La sonnerie retenti dans la salle de classe et tout le monde retourna à sa place et l'entrée du prof d'Anglais annonça le début du cours qui était d'ailleurs très calme, surtout que la leçon d'aujourd'hui consistait à tenir une conversation civilisé et tout en anglais. Les élèves devaient préparer sur une feuille à deux un dialogue faisant cinq minutes, alors que tout le monde se préparaient, Hermione et Harry qui formait un duo parla plus des sujet qu'ils pourraient aborder, et ils décidèrent de faire leurs devoir celui de maths consistant à faire quelques exercices comme les devinettes ainsi que des formules. Pour certain cela pouvait être un exercice très simple mais il y avait des termes en anglais quand même compliqué (NdA : Je ne sais je n'ai jamais fait mes devoir de Maths en anglais.). C'est d'ailleurs sur leur dialogue des deux sorciers que le cours prit fin.

Tous les élèves partirent précipitamment pour enfin rentrer chez eux ce n'était pas vraiment le cas d'Harry et d'Hermione qui prenait leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires alors qu'Harry sortait de la salle de cours avant Hermione, il ouvra la porte et dans son hélant, il rentra encore dans quelqu'un, Harry ne savait jamais pourquoi il avait toujours cette manie de ne jamais regarder dans la direction où il allait mais heureusement que le bousculé avait de bon réflexe et qu'il avait encore une fois été rattraper… Quand à Hermione elle l'avait rattrapé alors que son Meilleur-ami avait avancé dans quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un justement était Kaname Kuran.

 **\- On pourrait croire qu'à chacune de nos rencontres ce sera en se bousculant.** C'était le Vampire de Sang-pur qui avait parlé avait ce petit sourire en coin qui faisait craquer toute les filles quand à Harry, il avait eu la décence de rougir et de remercier le « Président » de la Night Class de l'avoir rattrapé. **Je crois ne pas mettre présenté, je suis Kaname Kuran, je suis le « Président » du Dortoir de la Lune et vous êtes ?** Demanda le Vampire tout en se présentant. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à parler, tellement tétanisé par son interlocuteur que ce fut sa meilleure-amie qui fit les présentations.

 **\- Bonjour Kuran-san, je suis Hermione Granger, je suis dans la classe du jour avec votre sœur ainsi que mon meilleur-ami Harry Potter qui devrait regarder là où il passe pour éviter de bousculer les gens.**

 **\- Je vois, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer en personnes. J'ai entendu du Directeur que vous venir d'arriver cette semaine ici, vous vous intégrez bien j'espère ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, nous n'avons eu aucuns problèmes, votre sœur Yuki nous a bien aidée ainsi que son collègue Zero, donc tout va très bien.**

 **\- Kaname…** Pleura derrière lui Takuma d'un air comment dire désespéré.

 **\- Oui Takuma ?**

 **\- Nous devons aller voir le Directeur…** Répondit-il en regardant son ami d'enfance, puis il regarda les deux sorciers et fit un « Oh » silencieux. **Vous devez être les deux nouveaux élèves dont Kaname nous a parlé ?**

 **\- Et bien oui.** Répondit Hermione au blond.

 **\- Dis-tu ne me les présente pas Ka-na-me ?**

 **\- Takuma voici Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Granger-san et Potter-san je vous présente Takuma Ichijo.**

 **\- Je suis vraiment ravis de vous rencontrer Ichijo-san.** Répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire et les joues légèrement rosés.

 **\- Moi de-même Miss Granger.** Répondit le blond d'un anglais parfait ce qui ne surpris pas la jeune fille qui rougis totalement.

Quand à Harry, lui c'était décalé pour laisser la place à sa meilleure-amie qui c'était approcher pour pouvoir mieux observer le Vampire Noble blond, Kaname avait fait de-même et c'était mis à côté d'Harry et le regarda étrangement.

 **\- Je peux vous poser une question ?** Demanda le Vampire.

 **\- B-Bien sûr ?**

 **\- Pourquoi avoir quitté l'Angleterre ?**

 **\- Disons qu'Hermione et Moi avons passé nos cinq dernières années dans un internat en Ecosse et que le Directeur de cette école manipulait l'avenir de ses élèves et donc nous n'avons pas voulu de cet avenir et nous sommes partis.** Répondit le sorciers tout en regardant le Président de la Night Class.

 **\- Vous avez bien fait dans ce cas, le Directeur veut peut-être tout savoir, il est parfois l'air loufoque mais vous pouvez tout lui dire. Il ne sait même pas manipuler.** Dit Kaname un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry déporta son regard vers son ami qui était en plein rougissement ce qui le fit sourire un instant puis Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui dit avec des étoiles plein les yeux et très joyeuse :

 **\- Nous y allons 'Ry, rentrons chez nous.**

 **\- Oui.**

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à partir, Harry stoppa Hermione il se retourna et regarda les deux vampires et leur dit :

 **\- Bon weekend Kuran-san, Ichijo-san, à lundi.** Le président et le Vice-président du dortoir de la Lune répondirent pareil puis ils repartirent en direction du bureau directoriale.

Nos deux amis eux repartirent direction la maison, leurs têtes étaient très drôles à voir, Hermione était ravis d'avoir pu parler avec le Vice-président du dortoir, elle avait les joues très rouge et les yeux qui brillaient de millier d'étoile, elle avait tellement de question et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les poser tout de suite sachant que les vampires pensait qu'elle et son ami ne connaissait pas leurs race. Pour Harry lui il était dans le même état émotionnelle que son amie mais il le montrait moins, il avait juste les yeux qui pétillaient et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient aux anges, l'un (Harry) car il avait parlé à sa peut-être âme-sœur quant à l'autre (Hermione), elle voulait devenir ami avec le blond.

Le weekend passa très vite pour les deux sorciers entre les devoirs, les révisions la visite de la famille Malfoy et de l'ex professeur de potion d'ailleurs, le jour de leur visite, Draco avait fait sa demande à ses parents sachant qu'il serait soutenu par ses deux amis.

 _Flash-Back_

Nous étions un samedi après-midi, la famille Malfoy ainsi que Severus étaient venu rendre visite à Hermione et Harry pour boire un thé et parler de tout et de rien.

 **\- Comment c'est passé cette semaine de cours ?** Demanda le Maître des Potions à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

 **\- Tout ce passe bien, nous comprenons bien les cours et nous nous sommes très vite intégrés.**

 **\- Bien, mais il y a quand même des Vampires dans cette école ?**

 **\- Oui.** C'était Harry qui avait répondu. **Il y a deux Sang-pur par contre je ne connais pas le nombre de Vampire Noble, puis il y a un Level E sous contrôle aussi.**

 **\- Il faut que vous fassiez attention, les Level E sont dangereux.**

 **\- Il s'agit d'un Hunter aussi.** Reprit très rapidement la jeune fille.

 **\- Je vois, mais faites attention si jamais il vous attaque…**

 **\- Ne vous en fait pas professeur, tout ira bien… Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mon amie.**

 **\- Je le sais bien Potter.**

 **\- Au faite Draco, tu ne voulais pas demander quelque chose à tes parents ?** Demanda avec innocence Hermione à l'héritier des Malfoy, celui-ci se tourna vers ses parents et avec inquiétude, il parla à ses parents.

 **\- Père, Mère, j'aimerais aller dans la même école qu'Harry et Hermione.** Voilà, la bombe était lâchée.

 **\- Il n'y a aucun problème pour moi mon chéri.** C'était la cousine de Sirius… Narcissa qui avait répondu puis elle se tourna vers son marie en posant la question muettement.

 **\- Pour moi non plus tant que tu restes avec Harry et Hermione.**

 **\- Je vous remercie père mère. Je ne vous décevrais pas.**

 _Flash-Back_

Il fallut quand même une bonne semaine pour faire rattraper tout le retard de Draco, mais ce ne fut pas aussi dur que cela mais il y avait eu plusieurs heures de travail pour remettre Draco à niveau, et ce fut donc une semaine plus tard que notre blondinet aux yeux gris-bleu entra lui aussi à la Cross académie.

Puis un mois s'écoula ainsi, entre les cours, le weekend, les devoirs et les élèves bien sûr entre temps il y eu encore plusieurs rencontre avec Takuma, Hermione, Harry, Kaname et Draco. Nos trois jeunes sorciers et c'est durant ce moi qu'Harry commença à stresser car le jour de son héritage arrivait à grand pas et il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se passer et un week-end, Hermione, la famille Malfoy, l'ex-professeur Rogue et Harry se rendirent du côté Sorcier au Japon pour rechercher des informations sur l'héritage vampirique mais ce ne fut pas un livre qu'ils trouvèrent mais un vieil homme qui leur expliquât ce qui allait éventuellement arrivé.

 _Flash-Back_

Les six sorciers marchèrent tranquillement avant de trouver une librairie où ils pourraient trouver leurs bonheurs car depuis leur arrivé, ils n'avaient rien trouvé et Harry commençait à désespérer.

Notre Héros International avait peur, très peur et c'est normal vue qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera pendant sa transformation.

Ce fut presque résigné que notre Héros allait encore sortir de la librairie mais contre toute attente une voix se fit entendre du fin fond de l'immense boutique, la voix s'approcha de plus en plus pour laisser place à un vieil homme.

 **\- Vous ne trouverez jamais ce que vous cherchez dans les livres Messieurs, Dames, seul une personne ayant déjà vue se cas pourrait vous répondre.** Dit le libraire d'un ton très calme.

 **\- Comment savez-vous ce que nous cherchons ?** Demanda le futur Vampire de Sang-pur.

 **\- J'ai déjà vu un membre de votre famille enfin si vous êtes un Potter bien entendu…** Demanda indirectement le patron du magasin.

 **\- C'est exacte.** Répondit sans peur le brun aux yeux vert émeraude.

 **\- Laissez-moi vous dire que le temps de transformation sera plus ou moins long selon votre puissance.**

 **\- Donc nous ne s'aurons pas avant ?** Demanda Hermione en mode J'apprends-Tout-Ce-Que-Je-Peux-Pour-Aider-Mon-Meilleur-ami **.**

 **\- Je crains que non, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que votre corps va rejeter tout ce qui fait de vous un Sorcier Humain pour qu'il ne reste plus que le Sorcier Vampire de Sang-pur.** Répondit le vieil homme avec un léger sourire. Le vendeur aimait beaucoup cette jeune fille, elle avait une soif d'apprendre hors-norme pour son âge mais aussi le faite qu'elle voulait être encore proche de son ami malgré le statut qu'il aura dans quelques semaines.

Après quelque remercîment, les sorciers quittèrent le magasin de livre pour rentrer chez les deux jeunes sorciers sans pour autant entendre ce que le libraire disait.

 **\- Le blason de la famille Potter sera de nouveau connu, Lily, James, moi qui n'ai vu qu'une fois votre fils, je peux dire qu'il sera un Vampire doux et magnifique… Oh j'ai oublié de dire que son corps va changer et que toute marque disparaitra. Donc plus d'éclair sur le front ou de cicatrice, seul la marque de son âme-sœur restera. Oh il le découvrira à ce moment-là.** Il sourit très heureux d'avoir vécu jusque-là pour revoir le beau bébé aux yeux de pierre précieuse.

 _Flash-Back_

Une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés, Hermione avait fait des hypothèses sur la façon que le corps de l'héritier Potter pourrait rejeter le « Sang-impur » dans ses veines. Bien entendu celle la plus pertinente était la moins drôle, car vomir du sang, ce ne serait pas très agréable pour Harry et que pour son ami blond c'était plutôt gore.

Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu, il fallait encore attendre et surtout avouer à un Directeur plus que loufoque… complètement cinglé du cerveau pour notre blond qu'ils n'étaient pas des humains comme les autres mais surtout qu'ils savaient qu'ils y avait d'autres vampires et qu'ils connaissaient leur existences.


	8. Chapitre VI - La vérité

Titre : Un Amour De Vampire !

Auteur : Moi

Type de FanFiction : X-Over

Manga : Vampire Knight - Auteur : Matsuri Hindo

Films/Livres : Harry Potter - Auteur : J.K.R

Nombre de Chapitre : Inconnu

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de la grande bataille à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne voulant pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, le Directeur voulait contrôler son élève mais celui-ci ayant tout entendu ce rebella et disparu du Monde Magique pour aller dans le Monde Moldu et plus précisément au Japon dans une nouvelle école._

Fin du Résumé :

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 05\\\

 _Une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés, Hermione avait fait des hypothèses sur la façon que le corps de l'héritier Potter pourrait rejeter le « Sang-impur » dans ses veines. Bien entendu celle la plus pertinente était la moins drôle, car vomir du sang, ce ne serait pas très agréable pour Harry et que pour son ami blond c'était plutôt gore._

 _Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu, il fallait encore attendre et surtout avouer à un Directeur plus que loufoque… complètement cinglé du cerveau pour notre blond qu'ils n'étaient pas des humains comme les autres mais surtout qu'ils savaient qu'ils y avait d'autres vampires et qu'ils connaissaient leur existences._

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 05\\\

Chapitre 06

 _La vérité_

Il ne reste plus qu'une quinzaine de jours avant qu'Harry ne reçoive son héritage et il devait dire la vérité au Directeur de l'Académie pour le faite qu'il soit d'abord un sorcier comme Hermione et Draco mais aussi sur le faite qu'il soit un Vampire de Sang-pur et qu'il ne sera pas en cours cette semaine et qu'il changerait d'apparence.

C'est avec cela en tête que nos trois sorciers après les deux premières heures de cours, ils allèrent en direction du bureau du Kaien Cross et c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'Harry frappa à la porte.

 **\- Entrée les enfants !** Hurla le directeur de l'école de l'autre côté de la porte. Les deux ex-Gryffon et l'ex-Serpent.

 **\- Bonjours, Monsieur le Directeur.** Répondirent les trois « enfants ».

 **\- Oh… pas de M. le Directeur lorsque nous sommes seul les enfants. Appelez-moi Kaien. Mais à part ça, pourquoi vouloir me voir ?** Demanda Kaien Cross avec un léger sourie.

 **\- Et bien pour vous dire la** _ **vérité**_ **.** Répondit Harry en baissant les yeux.

 **\- La vérité ?** Répéta le Directeur qui n'avait plus rien de loufoque.

 **\- Oui.** Répondit à nouveau le « Survivant ».

 **\- Vous savez que nous venons d'Angleterre tous les trois ?** Demanda Hermione.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?** Demanda cette fois Draco.

 **\- Si, vous devez partir de votre ancienne école car vous aviez un Directeur manipulait l'avenir des élèves.** Répondit Kaien qui n'avait pas aimé le fait qu'un Directeur d'école manipulait le futur de ses élèves mais au contraire, un Directeur devait protéger ses étudiants.

 **\- Ce n'est pas faut Monsieur mais nous ne vous avons pas dit le reste.** Commença notre Héros International.

 **\- Il y a une autre raison à notre départ.** Continua la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

 **\- Et nous n'avons pas d'autre solution que de vous le dire aujourd'hui.** Termina le Véalan des Glaces.

 **\- Et bien je vous écoute.** Kaien voulait vraiment savoir ce que cachaient ses trois étudiants.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent puis ce fut Harry qui commença à parler, il annonça d'abord la bombe, c'est-à-dire que la Magie existait ainsi que les sorciers et d'autres créatures, puis il parla de la mort tragique de ses parents, ainsi de Voldy, de la guerre, de son rôle ainsi que la prophétie, puis de la grande bataille, du plan foireux de son Directeur ainsi que de son départ précipité pour le Japon.

 **\- Donc si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit Harry-kun jusqu'ici et que la magie existe, que vous êtes tous les trois des sorciers et que vous avez participé à une guerre qui d'une certaine manière existait bien avant votre naissance et que vous êtes venu ici pour ne plus être manipulé par votre ex-Directeur ?** Interrogeât-il, car la présence de ses trois élèves l'intriguait.

 **\- C'est exacte.** Répondit précipitamment la seule fille du bureau.

 **\- Et donc vous étiez au courant que des vampires étudiaient ici et que c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes là ?** Interrogea le Directeur.

 **\- Pas vraiment Monsieur.** Répondit le l'ex-Prince des verts et argents.

 **\- C'est pour moi.** Intervient Harry à contrecœur, car l'heure de vérité était arrivé.

 **\- Comment cela ?**

 **\- Et bien avant notre arrivé dans ce pays, nous sommes passé par la banque qui possédait le testament de mes parents et que celui-ci stipulait que lors de mes 17 ans je recevrais mon héritage magique.**

 **\- Et lequel ?** Demanda Kaien avec curiosité.

 **\- … Et bien… je suis un Vampire de Sang-pur et dans un peu moins de quinze jours je vais recevoir cet héritage et je ne pourrais pas venir en cours.**

 **\- … C'est une grande nouvelle, mais pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas venir en cours ?**

 **\- C'est que ma magie va purger mon corps et comment dire, cela va me rendre malade pendant un ou deux jours et il va falloir que je me repose donc je ne serai pas là.**

 **\- Je comprends et vous aussi je suppose ?** Demanda le Directeur en se tournant vers les deux autres sorciers.

 **\- Oui, moi j'habite avec Harry et il faut quelqu'un pour le surveiller.** Répondit Hermione.

 **\- Moi c'est pour la même raison qu'Harry sauf que moi c'est un Véalan des Glaces, mais je vis avec mes parents.** Répondit à son tour Draco.

Le Directeur se leva de son siège et se tourna vers la fenêtre tout en croisant les bras derrière son dos et regarda dehors intensément… réfléchissant à comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle à la Day Class, la Night Class mais surtout à Zero et Yuki et puis il était quand même content qu'un élèves de Sang-Pur aille à la Night Class, car malgré le fait qu'il aimait sa fille adoptive, celle-ci après mainte demande avait refusé d'aller dans la Classe de Lune pour rester avec sa meilleure-amie et Zero.

Après réflexion, il se retourna vers les trois sorciers et avec un sourire et avec le mode « loufoque » activé il accepta la demande de l'ex-Serpent et des ex-Gryffons en leurs donnant un mot d'excuse pour leur absence puis une fois il les congédiât et appela par téléphone notre cher Président du dortoir de la Lune, lui donnant rendez-vous pour midi et il demanda à ce que le Vice-Président soit là également.

Midi arriva très vite que ce soit pour le Directeur ou pour les élèves, on pouvait voir tous les élèves aller en direction de la cantine et pendant que tout ce troupeau allait manger, Kaname et Takuma en profitèrent pour aller au rendez-vous donner par le Directeur Kaien.

Takuma frappa à la porte trois coups et attendit la réponse du Directeur pour pouvoir rentrer ce qu'il entendu rapidement et ouvra la porte permettant au Président du dortoir de rentrer à l'intérieur.

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur, vous vouliez nous voir ?** Demanda Kaname.

 **\- Bonjour mon p'tit Kaname et combien de fois je t'ai-je dis de ne plus être formel avec moi ?** Répondit-il en posant une question.

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas seul.** Répondit le Sang-pur

 **\- Ce n'est que Takuma.** Contre-attaqua

 **\- Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas important.** Pleurnicha encore Takuma.

 **\- Nous plaisantions mon cher Takuma, bon j'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire.**

 **\- Pouvons-nous savoir ?** Demanda le Président du dortoir.

 **\- Oui, donc la première et que j'ai remarqué que vous voyez notre trio de la Day Class tous les jours et que vous parliez souvent.**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai, ces trois-là on quelques choses de spéciale mais on ne sait pas quoi.** Répondit le Vice-Président.

 **\- Oui, tu peux le dire qu'ils le sont mais j'ai eu la** _ **vrai**_ **raison de leurs venu ici.** Déclara l'ex-Hunter.

 **\- La** _ **vrai**_ **raison ?** Interrogeât Kaname très intrigué de ne pas savoir ce que le jeune Harry et ses amis cachaient réellement.

 **\- Oui, disons que nos trois élèves ne sont pas que de simple humain…**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demanda le blond étant intéressé lui aussi par le passé de la jeune Hermione.

 **\- Ce sont des Sorciers.** Déclara le Directeur…

 **\- Des Sorciers ?** S'exclama le vampire blond.

 **\- Oui.** Répondit avec un sourie aux lèvres.Le blond se tourna en direction de son ami d'enfance et le regarda intensément puis il dit :

 **-Ils viennent d'Angleterre Kaname et le Monde Magique de ce pays vient tout juste de sortir d'une guerre, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais préoccupés de celle-ci car elle ne nous concernait pas.**

 **\- C'est exacte Takuma et si j'ai bonne mémoire, cette guerre concernait deux camps, celui de la « Lumière » et celui des « Ténèbres ».**

 **\- Oui.** Répondit Takuma avec plus de sérieux.

 **\- Cette guerre avait déjà commencé il y a plus de trente ans, le camp des Ténèbres était venu pour demander mains forte aux Vampires du pays mais ils ont refusé et il y a eu une extermination des Vampire de Sang-Pur et des Vampires Nobles.**

 **\- C'est tout à fait cela mon p'tit Kaname, mais cette guerre vient tout juste de se terminé grâce à un enfant très célèbres dans ce pays et pas dans le nôtre.** Parla le Directeur avec un sourire compatissant pour Harry.

 **\- Un enfant ?** Demanda Takuma.

 **\- Oui, vous le connaissait, il est venu ici pour pouvoir faire ses études et avoir un avenir dans le ce monde ci comme dans le siens.**

 **\- Qui-est-ce ?** Demanda Kaname qui était très intéressé par le dit enfant qui aurait vaincu Voldemort.

 **\- Notre cher Harry James Potter.** Répondit le fondateur de l'Académie.

 **\- Harry ?** Kaname était sous le choc de la réponse du Directeur. C'est vrai Harry c'était montré très timide et doux, comment pouvait-il avoir participé à une guerre en gardant intacte cette innocence et cette gentillesse ?

 **\- Oui, c'est lui qui a donné le coup de grâce au Grand-Méchant-Vilain-Pas-Beau.** Le mode « loufoque » était encore de retour. **Bien sûr les deux personnes qui ont accompagné Harry ici y ont participé aussi.**

 **\- Ma p'tite Hermione aussi ?** Demanda en état de choc Takuma qui comme son ami d'enfance ne pouvait croire que la jeune fille avait aussi participé à cette guerre.

 **\- Et oui mais ce n'est pas tout.**

 **\- Comment cela ?** Demanda Takuma. **Vous venez de lâché la bombe comme quoi ils seraient des sorciers et ce n'est pas assez ?**

 **\- Non, disons qu'Harry-kun et Draco-kun sont plus spéciaux que la p'tite Hermione-chan.** Kaien regarda nos deux amis qui avaient le regard disant « Dépêchez-vous de balancer l'info. ». **Harry et Draco ont un Héritage un peu spécial.**

 **\- Crachez-là votre pilule !** Pressa le Vice-Président qui voulait vraiment savoir, il voulait savoir ce que ses deux amis avaient de spécial pour les attirer ainsi même si pour lui Hermione était plus à son goût.

 **\- Il s'emblerait que Draco-kun, soit un Véalan des Glaces quand à Harry-kun…**

 **\- Oui.** Là se fut Kaname qui répondit sans vouloir presser le Directeur qui allait lâcher encore une bombe.

 **\- Harry est un Vampire de Sang-pur… dans quinze jours sa magie va purger son corps et il deviendra un Vampire qui possédera encore ses pouvoirs de sorcier.**

Voilà, la deuxième bombe était enfin lâchée et nos deux vampires étaient complètement choqués par cette nouvelle. Surtout Kaname qui n'avait jamais douté que le jeune Harry aurait pu être un Vampirre de Sang-pur.

 **\- Vous êtes-sûr de ce que vous avancez Monsieur ?** Demanda calmement Kaname qui essaya de se reprendre.

 **\- Bien-sûr, mon p'tit Kaname, c'est ce dernier qui me l'a dit.** Répondit le Directeur qui était étonné de la question de son autre protégé. **C'est à cause de cela aussi que vous ne les verrez pas pendant au moins une semaine… le temps la transformation et de se remettre.**

 **\- Croyez-vous que nous pourrons passer les voir ?** Demanda le Vice-Président, il ne voulait pas être séparé de _sa_ Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sans la voir au moins une fois dans la journée et c'était pareil pour Kaname, il voulait être sûr que cette transformation n'aurait aucune conséquences sur le sorcier aux yeux émeraudes.

 **\- Je ne sais pas mais je pense que le mieux et d'y aller à l'improviste, car je suis sûr que la petite Hermione-chan ne vous laissera pas entrer pour voir l'état du p'tit Harry.** Il savait que la jeune femme allait protéger son meilleur-ami à n'importe quel prix et cela même si elle doit empêcher Kaname de s'approcher du « Sauveur ».

Kaname pensait la même chose de la jeune Hermione, il savait que la jeune Sorcière ne le laisserait passer pour voir Harry mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller voir Harry, car le jeune homme avait quelque chose que les autres n'avait pas et ce en bien et ce n'était pas par ce qu'il était le « Sauveur » du Monde Magique ou encore un Sorcier mais bien parce qu'il était quelqu'un, de doux, gentils et très intelligeant et que malgré les difficultés qu'il avait rencontré, il n'avait jamais abandonné.

Et c'est tout cela qu'il se sentait proche de lui, lui qui avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour sa jeune sœur qui aujourd'hui était avec Zero, il avait beau ne pas aimer le Level E, il avait tout de même un certain respect envers lui.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout cela, le Vice-Président de la « Night Class » et lui, se rendirent en direction du Dortoir de la Lune pour annoncer la nouvel, aux autres élèves.

Les élèves de la Classe de Nuit connaissaient les trois Sorciers par le biais de Kaname et de Takuma, et donc ils avaient très vite remarqué l'attraction du Président et du Vice-Président sur ces trois-là. Il faut dire que eux au moins, ils ne venaient pas vous hurler dans les oreilles pour avoir de l'intention.

Mais aujourd'hui, les deux représentants du Dortoir de la lune étaient inquiets, c'est alors qu'un des « élèves » demanda si tout allait bien.

Le jeune Vampire est un Noble, il s'appelle Hanabusa Aido, il se fait nommer par les élèves de la « Day Class » Idol, étant un Don Juan, il fait 1m77 et à 17 ans, il a les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds et il connait les deux représentants du dortoir depuis qu'ils étaient enfant.

 **\- Tout va bien Hanabusa-kun.** Répondit Kaname, il était quand même touché que le jeune vampire blond lui demande si tout allait bien, vu que pour protéger sa petite sœur, il avait utilisé les élèves du dortoir pour ça.

 **\- Vos amis de la Classe de Jour vont bien ?** Aido avait beaucoup entendu parler d'Harry, Hermione et de Draco, par le Vice-Président, il faut dire qu'il était en extase devant la jeune femme de l'étrange trio.

 **\- Pour l'instant oui.** Répondit Takuma très inquiet de ne pas voir la douce et intelligente Hermione.

 **\- Il va leur arriver quelque chose ?** **Vous-voulez que nous les protégions ?** Demanda Aido qui était légèrement inquiet pour le trio Sorciers.

 **\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ils ne sont pas spécialement en danger mais il y aura des changements.** Rassura Kaname.

 **\- Quel genre de changement, vous devez le savoir Takuma-Sama ?** Le Vice-Président regarda le vampire au regard de glace puis son ami d'enfance qui lui donna son accord pour raconter ce que le Directeur de l'école !

Alors Takuma raconta tout ce qu'avaient dit l'Ex-Chasseur de Vampire, c'est-à-dire, le secret de nos trois jeunes Sorciers et bien entendu leurs héritages. Il n'oublia pas aussi de dire que le jeune Harry rentrerait à la « Night Class » dès qu'il sera rétablit quant aux deux autres, ils pourraient venir au dortoir de la lune quand ils voudront même si cela sera rare vu que le soir notre Sorcier/Vampire-de-Sang-Pur rentrera chez lui avec son amie.

Les élèves du Dortoir de la Lune furent contents de savoir qu'un nouvelle élève allait les rejoindre même s'il s'agit du jeune Harry Potter, car si le Président lui parlait beaucoup, ils avaient bien remarqué que le jeune brun était quelqu'un de calme et de tranquille.


	9. Chapitre VII - Transformation part 01

Titre : Un Amour De Vampire !

Auteur : Moi

Type de FanFiction : X-Over

Manga : Vampire Knight - Auteur : Matsuri Hindo

Films/Livres : Harry Potter - Auteur : J.K.R

Nombre de Chapitre : Inconnu

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de la grande bataille à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne voulant pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, le Directeur voulait contrôler son élève mais celui-ci ayant tout entendu ce rebella et disparu du Monde Magique pour aller dans le Monde Moldu et plus précisément au Japon dans une nouvelle école._

Fin du Résumé :

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 06\\\

 _Alors Takuma raconta tout ce qu'avaient dit l'Ex-Chasseur de Vampire, c'est-à-dire, le secret de nos trois jeunes Sorciers et bien entendu leurs héritages. Il n'oublia pas aussi de dire que le jeune Harry rentrerait à la « Night Class » dès qu'il sera rétablit quant aux deux autres, ils pourraient venir au dortoir de la lune quand ils voudront même si cela sera rare vu que le soir notre Sorcier/Vampire-de-Sang-Pur rentrera chez lui avec son amie._

 _Les élèves du Dortoir de la Lune furent contents de savoir qu'un nouvelle élève allait les rejoindre même s'il s'agit du jeune Harry Potter, car si le Président lui parlait beaucoup, ils avaient bien remarqué que le jeune brun était quelqu'un de calme et de tranquille._

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 06\\\

Chapitre 07

 _Une transformation sous-tension !_

 _Partie 01_

Pour Harry, il s'agissait du dernier jour de cours avant sa transformation et elle ne se ferait pas sans douleur et donc il en profita pour bouquiner et parler peut-être pour la dernière fois aux élèves de la « Day Class », il avait apprécié le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec eux, donc notre futur Vampire donna quelques conseil et que si jamais ils avaient un problème qu'il fallait voir Hermione car elle pourrait les aider et qu'elle en serait heureuse.

Quand la fin de la journée arriva, Draco, Harry et Hermione allèrent tous les trois ensembles en direction de la grille et ce fut à ce moment-là que le Président du Dortoir de la Lune et le Vice-Président avaient bloqué le passage puis ce fut Takuma qui avec des yeux de chat tout tristounet, qu'il regarda les trois étudiants mais ce fut Kaname qui parla.

 **\- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit de vous-même ?** Demanda le Sang-Pure aux trois étudiants et ce fut Harry qui répondit.

 **\- Nous sommes désolé, mais nous ne pouvions pas vous le dire, nous voulions garder le secret le plus longtemps possible, ne croyez surtout pas que c'est dû à un manque de confiance ou autre.**

 **\- Donc tout ce qu'a dit le Directeur Cross est vrai ?**

 **\- Oui, nous ne mentirions pas sur ça.** Ce fut ce cher héritier de la noble famille Malfoy qui répondit à cette question. **Nous avions beau nous connaître et vous faire confiance, mais nous n'étions pas autorisé à vous révéler la vérité sans que cela n'arrive.**

 **\- Nous savons que vous êtes déçu.** Commença la seule femme du trio. **Mais il en va de la sécurité de Harry et de Draco et nous avons beau être amis avec vous, ce sont eux.** Dit-elle en désignant le futur Vampire et Veala de ses mains. **Qui passe en premier.**

 **\- Et c'est tout ton à ton honneur Hermione.** C'était le Vice-Président qui avait répondu à la jeune sorcière.

Kaname regarda son ami d'enfance parler avec la seule fille quant à lui, il alla en direction de Harry et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient discuter seul à seul ce qu'Harry accepta sans rechigner et donc ils s'éloignèrent tranquillement pour que personne ne puisse les voir parler.

 **\- Je…** Commença à dire Harry.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry.** Coupa le Vampire de Sang-Pure.

 **\- Mais je t'ai quand même caché la vérité sur moi… alors que tu ne m'as rien caché depuis le début.** Contredit le futur Vampire.

 **\- Tu l'as fait pour ta propre protection et je trouve ça normal de ce protégé.** Répliqua Kaname.

 **\- Je te remercie.** Harry avait souris en le remerciant

 **\- De quoi ?** Demanda le plus vieux des deux bruns.

 **\- D'essayer de me comprendre.** Répondit le plus jeune avec un air des plus angéliques sur le visage.

Le plus âgé ne pouvait plus se retenir il se rapprocha du plus jeune pour le serrer tout contre lui, Harry avait sa tête posé sur la poitrine de Kaname et le côté Vampire du plus jeune était heureux d'avoir trouvé son âme-sœur sans s'être encore montré et alors qu'Harry ferma les yeux pour entendre le son apaisant du cœur du Président du dortoir de la Lune, il ne remarqua pas le geste du plus âgé qui releva délicatement sa tête, mais il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit le souffle de Kaname sur son visage c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, l'un plongeant de le regard de l'autre et inversement, le plus grand des deux bruns s'approcha de plus en plus du jeune sorcier et déposa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit.

La partie Vampire du plus jeune pleura de joie de sentir les lèvres du Vampire ce qui rendit le Sorcier heureux et pour que le baisé ne s'arrête pas, Harry entoura la nuque de Kaname à l'aide de ses bras et il se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour pouvoir essayé d'être à la même hauteur ce qui rendit le plus grand joyeux et qui approfondit le baisé passant de chaste à passionné.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour les laisser à bout de souffle Harry avait le rouge au joue quand à Kaname, lui il avait les yeux à demi ouvert avec le front collé à celui de sa futur âme-sœur.

 **\- Je voudrais venir te voir.** Dit finalement Kaname d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

 **\- Je voudrais te dire oui Kaname mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.** Répondit Harry les yeux toujours fermé voulant encore ressentir le baisé échanger.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda Kaname qui avait maintenant sa tête dans creux de la nuque du jeune sorcier.

 **\- Il parait et ça j'en suis sûr que c'est douloureux et pas beau à voir.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul.**

 **\- Je ne serais pas seul, Hermione sera avec moi.** Répondit Harry sérieusement.

 **\- Bien mais je serais trop inquiet pour ne pas passer, alors il se peut que je vienne quand même.**

 **\- Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, je suppose ?** Demanda le Sorcier/Futur Vampire avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Non en effet et je crois que ce sera pareil pour Takuma-kun, il est se sent très proche de ton amie Hermione.** Répondit le Président de la « Night Class ».

 **\- Pour lui faudra voir ça avec 'Mione.**

Nos deux bruns rigolèrent ensemble et se calmèrent avant de retourner voir leurs amis d'enfances respectifs, c'est alors qu'ils les virent tous les deux dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, pour annoncer leurs retour, sous le gloussement silencieux de Draco, Harry toussota ce qui surprit la jeune fille qui s'écarta très vite du Vampire blond et regarda derrière elle, Hermione vit son meilleur-ami qui comme Draco, il gloussa dans les bras de sa futur âme-sœur ce qui fit rougir l'ex-Rouge-et-Or.

 **\- Je me passerais de tes com's 'Ry.** Dit Hermione avec un air plus calme puis elle enchaina : **Tu n'es pas mieux…**

 **\- Je sais, mais cela ne me dérange pas moi.** Répondit le « Survivant » avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **\- Bon les Ex-Griffons, faut y aller, nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire.**

 **\- Oui… oui petit Dragon, nous arrivons.** Dit Harry, il se retourna vers Kaname et lui dit : **Tout devrait bien se passer normalement.**

 **\- Je viendrais quand même et ce n'est pas négociable.** Dit-il exigeant, il ne voulait pas dire au brun qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sans sa présence.

 **\- Oui chef.** Répondit Harry tout en souriant

Mais ce que le jeune homme ne voulait pas dire au Président, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas partir mais il allait bientôt avoir son héritage et il devait être à la maison pour être le plus confortable possible.

Il embrassa encore une fois le plus âgé et rejoignit Draco, quand à Hermione, elle enlaça le Vice-Président puis rejoignit également les deux garçons. De loin, ils saluèrent les deux vampires et retournèrent chez eux en transplanant.

\- Chez Harry et Hermione -

Le soir arriva très vite, Harry et Hermione, notre Héros International savait que ce serait peut-être le dernier repas qu'il mangerait avec sa meilleure-amie car lorsqu'il serait enfin un Vampire de Sang Pur, il ne pourrait se nourrir que de sang et de préférence celui de son âme-sœur.

Nos deux amis se rappelèrent de certaines anecdotes pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard ce qui fit rire les deux ex-Rouge-et-Or puis l'heure d'aller dormir arriva, il était 21h30 et c'est un brun anxieux qui se mit en pyjama, c'est-à-dire un jogging noir et alla se coucher et il s'endormit directement une fois sa tête touchant l'oreiller.

Ce fut à minuit pile en gros 2h30 plus tard que le « survivant » ouvrit les yeux et se précipitât en direction des toilettes pour… (NdA : … Je peux dire une « Galette » ? … Non ? Et bien tant pis pour moi.) Vomir, comme il avait mangé hier soir, Harry avait quelque chose à donner mais après avoir vomis au moins deux fois (NdA : C'est possible, ça met arrivé une fois.) puis se fut du sang, il comprenait que son corps rejetait le sang qui faisait de lui un être Humain, c'était l'une des fameuses étapes de sa transformation.

Ce fut au bout du cinquième rejet qu'Hermione arriva et ouvrit la porte des toilettes afin d'apaiser son ami ? Elle prit un gant de toilette, qu'elle humidifia sans que ce ne soit ni trop chaud ni trop froid, lui frottant la nuque et le dos et elle le vit continuant à vomir jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe inconscient et d'un Wingardium Leviosa, Hermione l'amena dans sa chambre et le posa dans son lit, elle mit les couverture et transforma une feuille vierge en un deuxième lit qu'elle mit à côté de celui où dormait son ami puis elle referma les yeux s'endormant et dire que cela n'était que le début mais elle serait quand même là à ses côtes pour l'aider dans le moindre de ses problèmes. Puis dans quelques jours, elle savait que Kaname et Takuma viendrait et aussi que le Président de la « Night Class » aidera aussi Harry à aller mieux.


	10. Chapitre VIII : Transoformation Part 02

Titre : Un Amour De Vampire !

Auteur : Moi

Type de Fan Fiction : X-Over

Manga : Vampire Knight - Auteur : Matsuri Hindo

Films/Livres : Harry Potter - Auteur : J.K.R

Nombre de Chapitre : Inconnu

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de la grande bataille à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne voulant pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, le Directeur voulait contrôler son élève mais celui-ci ayant tout entendu ce rebella et disparu du Monde Magique pour aller dans le Monde Moldu et plus précisément au Japon dans une nouvelle école._

Fin du Résumé :

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 07\\\

 _Ce fut au bout du cinquième rejet qu'Hermione arriva et ouvrit la porte des toilettes afin d'apaiser son ami ? Elle prit un gant de toilette, qu'elle humidifia sans que ce ne soit ni trop chaud ni trop froid, lui frottant la nuque et le dos et elle le vit continuant à vomir jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe inconscient et d'un Wingardium Leviosa, Hermione l'amena dans sa chambre et le posa dans son lit, elle mit les couverture et transforma une feuille vierge en un deuxième lit qu'elle mit à côté de celui où dormait son ami puis elle referma les yeux s'endormant et dire que cela n'était que le début mais elle serait quand même là à ses côtes pour l'aider dans le moindre de ses problèmes. Puis dans quelques jours, elle savait que Kaname et Takuma viendrait et aussi que le Président de la « Night Class » aidera aussi Harry à aller mieux._

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 07\\\

Chapitre 08

 _Une transformation sous-tension !_

 _Deuxième et Dernière Partie_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le début de la transformation et elle n'était pas encore fini ce qui inquiéta Hermione, déjà que son meilleur-ami avait vomi du sang et pas qu'un peu sachant que son corps rejetait la partie Humaine de son corps pour ne laisser que le côté magique de sa personne puis les cellules vampirique s'étaient activés et cela commença à modifier le corps du Lord Potter, ses cheveux s'étaient allongés jusqu'au milieu de son dos et son corps s'était affiné sans pour autant grandir et que ses cicatrices avaient toute disparue. Les quelques fois ou le tout jeune Vampire ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles étaient rouge, rouge comme le sang et quand il ouvrit sa bouche qui dont les lèvres étaient légèrement plus rouge, on pouvait voir deux canines brillé. Ce qui fascina sa meilleure-amie.

Par moment, Harry se mettait en boule, il avait soif, soif de sang étant donné que son organisme en avait rejeté pas mal et sachant qui était son âme-sœur, il ne voulait pas un autre sang que celui du Vampire de Sang Pure, il s'était retenu mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'Hermione n'en pouvait plus de le voir ainsi souffrir. Alors, quelques heures plus tard, elle alla à l'Academi Cross afin d'amener à Harry, Kaname.

C'est donc seule qu'elle se rendit à l'Académie Cross elle alla voir bien entendu le Directeur de l'école.

 **\- Oh, Bonjour Hermione comment allez-vous ?** Demanda le Directeur, à la jeune fille. **Et comment va le jeune Harry ?**

 **\- Bonjour Mr. Le Directeur, je vais bien quand à Harry, il a reçu son héritage mais disons qu'il y a un problème.** Répondit la jeune Sorcière.

 **\- Quelle genre de problème ?** Demanda le Directeur Cross.

 **\- Il manque de sang, il en a rejeté pas mal et du coup, quand il retrouve un brin de conscience ses yeux son rouge et j'en ai déduit qu'il avait besoins de sang et pas n'importe lequel.** Répondit l'ex-Rouge-et-Or.

 **\- Celui d'un Sang Pur je présume ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je suppose que Kaname pourrait s'il le veut lui en donner il pourrait aller chez vous.** Hermione acquiesça. **Je vais l'appeler.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il ne fallait pas plus de cinq minutes, le Directeur n'avait dit que « Harry » et Kaname avec le Vice-Président s'étaient précipité jusqu'au bureau de Kaien Cross c'est à ce moment-là que les deux Vampires virent la Sorcière, ce fut un Takuma plus qu'heureux, qui prit Hermione dans ses bras tout en lui disant bonjour, lui demandant comment elle allait etc… Puis ce fut au tour de Kaname puis ses yeux qui étaient heureux de voir la meilleure-amie d'Harry puis son regard se fit plus sérieux comme la jeune fille qui était devenue sérieuse elle aussi.

 **\- Harry à besoins de moi ?** Demanda Kaname.

 **\- Oui, il a besoins de sang, il en a rejeté une quantité imaginable, et maintenant que l'héritage est terminé, il lui manque l'essentiel.** Expliqua la jeune fille qui était toujours dans les bras du Vice-Président.

 **\- Bien allons-y dans ce cas…** Le brun se tourna vers le Directeur puis lui dit : **Mr. Le Directeur, je ne serais sans doute pas revenu pour les cours de ce soir et je pense que ce sera pareil pour Ichigo.**

 **\- Bien j'enverrais Yuki prévenir les élèves de la « Night Class ».**

C'est ainsi que la seule élève de la « Day Class » et les deux autres garçons, partirent en direction de la sortie puis Hermione regarda partout autour d'elle pour être sûr qu'elle soit seul avec le Président et le Vice-Président et les fit transplaner jusqu'à chez elle (C'est chez Harry aussi…).

Ils avaient atterrie tous les trois dans le salon d'un sort, la jeune sorcière retira les vestes des deux élèves qui réapparaissait sur le canapé bien plier puis elle demanda au blond de rester ici le temps qu'elle amena Kaname à la chambre d'Harry ce qu'elle fit puis cinq minutes plus tard, elle redescendit en direction du salon pour retrouver la personne qui part son humour avait commencer à effacer un certain rouquin de son cœur et de l'avoir remplacer pour en prendre toute la place ce qui ne la gênait gère.

 **\- Je suis de retour Ichi'.**

 **\- Tu as laissé Harry aux bons soins de Kaname ?**

 **\- Oui, lui seul pourra aider Harry désormais.** Elle regarda le dit Ichi' et elle vit se dernier avec un regard triste. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Pour dire la vérité, Kaname devait être marié avec sa sœur Yuki…** Commença Ichi' mais la jeune sorcière le coupa.

 **\- Oui je l'ai vue, lors de notre arrivé à l'Académie, je l'ai vue dans sa tête.**

 **\- Oh.**

 **\- Hm, et ce serait quand même mentir si je disais à Kaname que « Je suis désolé », tu pourrais me trouver mauvaise, mais cela pourra permettre à Harry d'être heureux.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire Hermi' ?**

 **\- Et bien, en vérité, Kaname et l'âme-sœur d'Harry.** Avoua Hermione.

 **\- Comment tu le sais ?**

 **\- C'est simple, lors de notre rentrée en cours quand le regard se sont croisés, j'ai tout de suite compris ce qui se passait.**

 **\- Je comprends.**

\- Dans la chambre d'Harry -

Pendant ce temps, Harry était toujours dans son lit et souffrait du manque de sang il avait grâce à son odorat que sa meilleure-amie était rentré et qu'elle avait ramené deux autres personnes.

 **\- Harry, c'est moi. Kaname.**

Pendant qu'Hermione était allée chercher les deux vampires, Harry c'était endormi et maintenant que Kaname était ici, il avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller de plus depuis la fin de sa transformation, il n'avait pas encore bu de sang et donc il était en état de faiblesse.

Harry essaya de se redresser mais le Président du Dortoir de la Lune l'en empêcha et le força d'une légère pression à rester allonger.

Kaname remarqua les yeux rouge sang du tout jeune vampire et su de suite qu'il avait besoin de se liquide rouge et que ce soit lui ou le vampire en lui, le plus âgé voulait donner son sang pour nourrir Harry et que ce dernier lui était destiné par un lien des plus incassable et donc il fit ce qu'il avait à faire en retirant sa cravate puis il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et laissant Harry voir sa gorge.

Kaname se penchant mettant sa nuque sous le nez du plus jeune qui grâce à sa nouvelle condition pouvait voir toute les veines, des plus petites aux plus imposantes. Harry pouvait sentir la douce odeur provenant de celui qui se trouvait penché au-dessus de lui.

 **\- Tu as soif Harry, je le voie bien dans tes yeux… Tu peux boire le mien.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Tu sais que nous sommes liés toi et moi. Alors…**

 **\- ... blesser.**

 **\- Que dis-tu ?**

 **\- Pas que… tu… sois blessé.**

 **\- Cela ne blessera pas, au contraire.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je te promets que si jamais ça ne va pas, je me retirerais.** (NdA : Ça ne fait pas un peu pervers là où c'est moi ?)

Le Sauveur avait tellement mal à la gorge, que ce dernier hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, Kaname lui était à moitié allonger sur Harry, sa carotide à quelque centimètre des canines blanche du jeune vampire.

En parlant d'Harry, ce dernier laissa son instinct parler pour lui, du bout de la langue, il lécha la parcelle de peau qui était juste en dessous de son nez et ceux à plusieurs reprises, il avait le goût de son âme-sœur sur sa langue ce qui éveilla de plus en plus le côté vampire du plus jeune qui ouvrit en grand la bouche laissant apparaitre les deux canines qui s'enfonça avec rapidité mais avec douceur dans la gorge du plus âgé.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier gémis d'un certain plaisir par le faite de se faire retirer ce liquide qui faisait vivre plus de 90% de la population humaine, ce qui fit affirmer la prise du jeune Vampire sur le plus âgé. Harry mit au moins une dizaine de minutes à boire avant que le lien des âmes ne claque pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus besoins de boire pour l'instant et qu'il pouvait retirer ses canines de la gorge de « sa proie »

 **\- Comment te sens-tu Harry ?** Demanda Kaname lorsque ce dernier referma les yeux de contentement, le faite d'avoir « mangé » avait stoppé sa soif.

 **\- Mieux, beaucoup mieux et grâce toi.** Harry était enfin soulagé.

Quant à Kaname, lui il se rallongea à côté d'Harry, il mit sa tête au creux de la nuque du plus petit, respirant son odeur, ses bras entourant les hanches du nouveau vampire et ils s'endormirent ensemble l'un à côté, heureux d'être enfin ensemble.


	11. Chapitre IX : Doux Réveille

Titre : Un Amour De Vampire !

Auteur : Moi

Type de Fan Fiction : X-Over

Manga : Vampire Knight - Auteur : Matsuri Hindo

Films/Livres : Harry Potter - Auteur : J.K.R

Nombre de Chapitre : Inconnu

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de la grande bataille à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne voulant pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, le Directeur voulait contrôler son élève mais celui-ci ayant tout entendu ce rebella et disparu du Monde Magique pour aller dans le Monde Moldu et plus précisément au Japon dans une nouvelle école._

Fin du Résumé :

NdA : Hello mes petits lecteurs, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir de nouveau chapitre plus tôt mais entre mes vacances et mon CDI (Maintenant je dois partir encore plus tôt de chez moi), je suis vraiment épuisée bon je n'ai pas eu le temps de continué mais je vais essayé d'y remédier en écrivant les chapitres sur papier puis sur l'ordi. Je vous souhaite une bonne Lecture et a vos reviews !

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 08\\\

 _D'ailleurs, ce dernier gémis d'un certain plaisir par le fait de se faire retirer ce liquide qui faisait vivre plus de 90% de la population humaine, ce qui fit affirmer la prise du jeune Vampire sur le plus âgé. Harry mit au moins une dizaine de minutes à boire avant que le lien des âmes ne claque pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus besoins de boire pour l'instant et qu'il pouvait retirer ses canines de la gorge de « sa proie »_

 _\- Comment te sens-tu Harry ? Demanda Kaname lorsque ce dernier referma les yeux de contentement, le faite d'avoir « mangé » avait stoppé sa soif._

 _\- Mieux, beaucoup mieux et grâce toi. Harry était enfin soulagé._

 _Quant à Kaname, lui il se rallongea à côté d'Harry, il mit sa tête au creux de la nuque du plus petit, respirant son odeur, ses bras entourant les hanches du nouveau vampire et ils s'endormirent ensemble l'un à côté, heureux d'être enfin ensemble._

/Précédemment dans le chapitre 08\\\

Chapitre 09

 _Doux Réveille_

La chambre était éclairé par les rayons lunaire, ce qui réveilla le couple endormi tout du moins Kaname qui c'était réveillé et regarda son âme-sœur, il ne voulait pas le réveiller mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser le visage lui donner de léger baisé sur le visage de l'endormis ce qui fit gémir ce dernier qui papillonna des yeux pour enfin les ouvrir doucement et ainsi voir le plus âgé et lui offrit un sourire et se colla tout contre Kaname pour un gros câlin du soir ce qui donna au Président du Dortoir de la Lune un sourire tout aussi doux et qui resserra son étreinte tout en cachant son visage dans le cou du plus petit tout en respirant son odeur ce qui fit rire le jeune vampire et ils restèrent au lit flânant encore au lit.

En ce qui concerne Hermione et Ichigo eux était dans la même chambre également dans des lits séparer mais ce fut la jeune Hermione, qui réveilla le Vampire Noble en faisant une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait à Poudlard c'est-à-dire, sauter sur le lit du vampire noble le plus naïf qui existe et qui est toujours en plein sommeil.

Suite à l'action de la jeune sorcière, Ichigo hurla de peur et tomba du lit ce qui fit rire la jeune femme qui alla s'excuser tout en gloussant légèrement de son comportement enfantin au blond qui la regarda puis il se mit également à glousser, c'est dans cette bonne ambiance que le couple alla prendre un bon p'tit déjeuner après avoir pris une douche séparer bien sûr.

Il ne fallut pas moins d'une demi-heure pour Harry et Kaname qui avaient pris leur douche avant de venir prendre le p'tit déjeuner avec les deux premier. Alors que les deux vampires de Sang-Pure prenant pour le plus petit un café au lait et pour le plus grand un thé alors que tout ce petit monde allait commencer à manger, la sonnette retentit et les trois vampires et la Sorcière se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et puis ce fut Hermione qui demanda à Kaname et Ichigo :

 **Vous attendiez quelqu'un ?**

 **Pas du tout.** Répondit Kaname, lui aussi était intrigué par l'inconnu(e) qui sonnait à cette heure-ci et il n'avait dit à personne où il était.

 **Pourtant, vous êtes seuls avec le Directeur Cross qui sachent où nous habitions.**

 **Je vais aller voir.**

Le Directeur du dortoir de la Lune se leva et il vit Harry mettre un sort de stase pour conserver le thé ainsi que la chaleur et c'est un Sang-Pure qui avait les cheveux légèrement décoiffés comme s'il avait fait l'amour toute la nuit avec la chemise à moitié ouvert avec vue sur un torse musclé et une belle trace de morsure refermé bien sûr c'est dans cette tenue qu'il ouvrit la porte de l'entrée c'est là qu'il vit sa petite sœur Yuki.

 **Yuki, comment à tu su où j'étais ?** Kaname était vraiment surpris de voir sa sœur dans l'entrée.

 **Bonjour grand frère. Le Directeur m'a dit que tu étais chez Harry.** Yuki regarda son frère tout en rougissant légèrement de la tenue sans son grand frère et elle vit aussi la belle morsure faite par Harry il y a quelques heures avant.

 **Oui mais comment as-tu su son adresse ?**

 **J'ai fouillé dans son bureau.** La jeune fille avoua sans honte son délit.

 **Connais-tu la signification de « Vie Privée » ?**

 **Bien sûr que oui. Je voulais…**

 **Je ne pense pas que tu le sache Yuki.** Coupa Kaname contrarié par le comportement de sa petite sœur.

 **Je le sais très bien, mais je voulais te voir Grand frère, je voulais te faire une remarque.** Yuki était choqué par les quelques paroles de Kaname, quand à ce dernier, il tiqua au dernier mot dit par la jeune fille. Quel genre de remarque voulait-elle faire au brun.

 **Parle.**

 **Pourquoi me parles-tu ainsi ? Ce n'est pas m'a faute si je ne peux pas te retourner tes sentiment Grand-Frère, je sais que tu m'aime mais…**

 **Je te demande pardon ?** Kaname était surpris par la conclusion de la fille adoptive du Directeur.

… **Mais tu es mon frère et je suis amoureuse de Zéro depuis que nous habitions ensemble avec le Directeur.** Termina la Vampire sans faire attention à ce qu'avait dit Kaname.

 **Il suffit Yuki, tu te méprends sur mes sentiments maintenant, je t'aime c'est vrai mais plus comme avant, je t'aime comme un frère normal devrait le faire et non pas en tant que vampire.**

 **Qui… QUI A OSE !** Hurla-t-elle, elle était furieuse, qui avait pu prendre le cœur inaccessible de Kaname, son Grand-frère ne devait pas s'occupé de quelqu'un d'autre à part son bien-être a elle.

 **Cette personne que tu accuses est mon âme-sœur Yuki, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es furieuse mais sache que je ne suis pas fier de ton comportement.**

 **Je suis en colère, car tu devrais t'occupé de moi au lieu de cette soi-disant âme-sœur. Je suis t'a sœur et en tant que telle, je devrais être ta priorité.**

Kaname était comment dire complètement choqué par ce qu'avait dit sa jeune sœur, elle était avec Zéro, il était l'homme qu'elle avait choisi mais lui le Vampire de Sang-Pur, le Co-directeur ne devait pas trouver l'amour et devait se contenter de rendre sa petite sœur heureuse en cédant à ses caprices et cela il ne pouvait le supporter.

Par contre il n'avait pas prévu que son âme-sœur allait venir se mettre derrière lui entourant sa taille de ses bras fin regardant sur le côté pour voir la fille de Kaien Cross et Harry ne semblait pas heureux de voir la jeune fille car elle faisait du mal à son amour et il ne pouvait pas supporter de sentir à travers le lien le malaise de Kaname.

 **Je ne vous dis pas bonjour Yuki Cross, et je ne crois pas vous avoir donné mon adresse, donc j'aimerais que vous laissiez Kaname tranquille et que vous alliez faire vos caprices d'enfant gâté auprès de votre petit-ami.** D'un geste de la main, il fit transplanner la jeune fille devant les grille de l'école et referma la porte.

Harry plaqua violemment le plus grand contre la porte d'entrée cachant sa tête dans la chemise entre-ouverte il renifla l'odeur enivrante de son futur-amant, le plus grand entoura le plus petit de ses bras et passa son nez dans les longs cheveux de ce dernier et respira l'odeur enivrante de ce dernier, il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que le jeune vampire se calme et ainsi retourner en compagnie de son âme-sœur terminer de manger.


End file.
